Split souls
by Whis
Summary: Aizen asks Voldemort to split Ichigo's soul, so he would have his strength at his side. But something during the ritual goes wrong and Ichigo's clone escapes. Harry finds him and he is brought to the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I know I already have like three stories running, but this idea wouldn't let me alone. To let you all know this story isn't beta-read so don't sue me for grammatical mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor Harry Potter._**

**_Update: fixed the scene where they abduct Ichigo. Ichigo was kind of out of character there so I changed it a bit.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**August 7**__**th**__**, 15:03 PM. Malfoy manor.**_

The person before him had come unexpectedly and the way he appeared before him was unknown to him. Yet there was something about this man that made him stop to try and kill him. He knew this man had power. He could feel it, it was just radiating off of him.

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

He was curious now. The man seemed to have enough power that he didn't need any help.

"You can call me Aizen, Sosuke Aizen." The man answered.

"And for what exactly do I own your visit for?" Voldemort asked.

"A favor." Aizen answered shortly.

"A favor? Do explain." Voldemort said.

He was getting a little bit impatient with this Aizen, yet there was still something that made him continue to ask questions.

"I've heard you are familiar with splitting ones soul. I was wondering if you are capable of making an exact copy of a person that you can bent to your will." Aizen explained.

"An exact copy? And why would you want that?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"This person I am talking about is pretty strong. He was able to defeat me once, yet he failed to kill me. If I would have his strength at my side he won't be able to stop me anymore." Aizen explained.

"And what would I gain with this if I should help you?" Voldemort asked.

"I do believe there is someone of an annoyance that you can't get rid of, am I right?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, that Potter boy." Voldemort answered.

"You may use the weapon for your own benefit, but after you get rid of the boy I expect it back." Aizen explained.

"Very well, but how do you expect to get the boy. You said it yourself that he was able to defeat you once." Voldemort wondered.

"That won't be a problem. You see in order to defeat me he used up all of his power. His body should be on a reserve, but his power is still locked inside him, unable for him to reach. Use this vurnability to catch him." Aizen answered.

"And how can I find him? How does he look like? What is his name?" Voldemort asked.

"Oh, he is not that difficult to find. I think he went on vacation here in England with his family. He has bright orange hair and his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope that would be enough information." Aizen said.

"Yes, that would be enough." Voldemort replied simply.

"Good." Aizen said, before he left the same way he had come.

Voldemort immediately called his Death Eaters together to inform them to search for this boy, Aizen was looking for.

_**August 7**__**th**__**, 15:43 PM. City of London.**_

Ichigo was exploring the city that was London, while his family went shopping for souvenirs. A bored expression was plastered on his face. He didn't admitted it outright, but he missed the old days. He missed being a Shinigami. He even missed to see ghosts. But right now he was just an ordinary seventeen year old wandering around the unfamiliar streets.

It couldn't be helped though. Sacrificing his own powers to defeat Aizen had seemed to be the only way to stop him. He didn't regret his choice, but that didn't mean he still missed all of the excitement that came with the battles he had had or the friends he had made in the Soul Society. He knew he would probably see them again one day.

Screaming of people was suddenly heard and it brought him out of memory lane. As he looked in the direction the screaming had come from he noticed why the people had screamed. It hadn't been because of some unseen monster crushing buildings. No, it was because of the group of people who had suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere.

The group of people wore black robes and covering their faces were skull-like masks. The masks were unlike that of Hollows and he assumed they were there for mere decoration and to hide their faces so other people couldn't recognize them.

As soon as one of them took notice of him said person let go a sound of delight. The sound of the voice sounded female, so he assumed the person to be a woman.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right? My master really wants to meet you." She said.

Her voice sounded malicious, almost as if she was mad. Her voice alone made him shiver. Whatever her 'master' wanted to meet him for it couldn't be anything good.

"Why?" he asked.

The woman giggled, but didn't answer. Instead she pointed a stick at him. At first he was confused at her action, but then his eyes widened as a red beam shot out from out the point of said stick. Out of reflex he dodged the beam.

Fear started to settle in his stomach. He hadn't felt such helplessness ever since that moment right before he learned about the Final Getsuga. And even then he had still some form of defense. Right now he was complete and utterly defenseless against the beams, he suspect were some sort of Kidou or at least similar.

Still, if it was a fight she wanted, it was a fight she would get. He might have lost his Shinigami powers he still got the experience from his fights. Stepping in a defensive stance he prepared himself for her next attack. Another beam was fired at him. He took this momentum to attack the woman himself with his fists.

The woman seemed surprised as he dodged again and charged her. Just before his fist hit though her mouth twisted into a maniacal smile and she suddenly turned to black smoke and disappeared with a crack. He stumbled for a moment as his fist touched nothing but empty air. Regaining his balance quickly he looked all around him, trying to pinpoint her location.

He was suddenly thrown to the ground as obviously a spell had hit its target. He yelped in pain as the spell had cut the flesh on his back. He quickly pushed himself up again and looked around frankly again. He was surrounded by now. The other people, that had arrived the same matter as the woman, had decided to join the fight.

Ichigo growled slightly, cursing inside his head on how the hell he could get himself out of this situation.

"What? Need the help of your buddies to defeat me?" Ichigo taunted the woman.

"Oh, but we're not in a fight. Our master wants you alive, so if it takes all of us to get you to him then so be it." The woman said.

"Tsk." Ichigo said, before he decided to take the risk to attack the woman again.

"Crucio!" the woman yelled and a red light scourged through the air in his direction.

He was stopped in his attack as he had to dodge again. Not only her spell, but several others, fired by the other people. Three of the spell came through though. The moment they hit him he screamed it out from the pain as it was like his very bones were on fire and his head was splitting in two. He fell to the ground, spasms shook his body as he took notice that those spells were affecting his nerve system.

As the spells were lifted, after a few minutes, it took him a while to get his bearings. Struggling back to his feet he glared his opponents down.

"Still able to stand? Know your place, boy, you don't stand a chance against us." The woman sneered.

Ichigo smirked.

"I have fought against bigger odds and still won. Don't think you are any different." Ichigo said.

The woman didn't return a snide remark, instead she was considering options. Suddenly she decided to get back in action. With a yell she ordered all of her allies.

"Stun him! Stupefy!"

Ichigo widened his eyes again and started to dodge left and right. He wasn't fast enough with his mortal body and there were too many of the enemy. Again three of the spells hit its target. This time though it didn't hurt when they hit him, instead he passed out.

_**August 7**__**th**__**, 16:01 PM. Malfoy Manor.**_

Aizen had been right about the boy being vurnable. It didn't took more than an hour before Bellatrix and her group returned with the boy in tow. The boy was unconscious, probably be hit by a stunner.

"Take him to the dungeons." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Answered Bellatrix.

As soon as they entered the dungeon Voldemort pointed his wand at the ceiling and produced a chain from there. The other end of the chain wriggled itself around Ichigo's wrists and then pulled him up so he was hanging in the air, his feet barely touching the floor beneath him.

Voldemort then turned to Snape, who had been staring at the boy ever since he had been brought in. Voldemort noticed a slight discomfort, but didn't make much of it.

"Severus, I want you to make sure his mind is completely blank. Keep him locked in. His conscious may not surface otherwise it may affect the outcome." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Immediately as Snape said this the discomfort disappeared.

Snape took out his wand and pointed it at the boy. At the nod of Snape Voldemort started the process. Although this was a different method as how he split his own soul. He had found this spell/ritual when he was searching for a way to gain immortality. The reason he hadn't used it was that others had to perform the ritual and he just didn't want everyone to know what he had in mind.

As the process proceeded the boy started to glow. A glowing figure rose from the boy's body, presumably the boy's soul. Now that the soul was out he needed to copy the body first. Slivers of threads started to appear. They were flowing around the body.

Voldemort then slowly guided those threads towards the vacant spot on the floor by the boy's feet. There the threads slowly massed together, forming a body. With a twist of his wand Voldemort let some rags for clothes appear on the body. He then proceeded to the second part of the ritual, the splitting of the soul.

Blue firery energy started to appear around the soul as he started. More and more started to flare away to the side. There it slowly started to form a second specter. The process was slow, slower than he had expected it to be. It was quite draining too. If it didn't end soon he wasn't sure if he would have enough energy left to complete the process.

The end came sooner than he had expected, but not in a way he had hoped for. The first thing he noticed something was wrong was that Snape suddenly seemed to have trouble. He seemed to be losing control over his ligilimency. If that control was broken the boy might regain consciousness and that was just the thing he was trying to avoid.

_**August 7**__**th**__**, 16:10 PM. Ichigo's mindscape.**_

He didn't expected the sudden return to consciousness. When Ichigo had used the Final Getsuga he had been put in a very deep sleep, unable to wake up from until Ichigo had recovered from the spiritual drain.

Yet that could take years. This was too soon. Only a year had passed. Something wasn't right. As he looked around he could see what. Black chains were crisscrossing all around the skyscrapers. The sky was ominously filled with dark black clouds, yet the rain wasn't falling yet.

Zangetsu jumped from the spot where he had woken, looking for his wielder. Not much later he had found Ichigo trapped in a web of black chains. By the look of it he was unconscious, even in his own mindscape.

This wasn't good, not good at all. It even became worse when he took notice of the black hole right above Ichigo which seemingly seemed to pull in parts of Ichigo himself.

"What is going on here?" Zangetsu asked himself out loud.

"That is what I want to know too. Who are you?" came a voice from behind.

Zangetsu slowly turned around to see who had spoken. The man standing there seemed to be the one who had produced all the black chains. The man had greasy black hair. Zangetsu glared daggers at the intruding man.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here." Zangetsu sneered dangerously.

"You don't belong here either." Answered the man, who didn't seemed even a bit intimidated by him. Zangetsu summoned his sword and flash stepped to the man. Holding the blade against the man's neck he started to speak.

"You're wrong. Release Ichigo at once."

"I can't. The process may go wrong." The man replied with a bit of fear in his voice.

"What are you doing to him?" Zangetsu yelled angrily.

"I was only told to keep the boy unconscious. I swear I never meant him any harm." The man was now shaking with fear.

"For what? What is going on out there?" Zangetsu yelled, tears of anger started to form in his eyes.

The man didn't answer, probably fearing what might happen to him.

"Answer me! What are they doing to Ichigo?" Zangetsu yelled.

In a barely audible whisper the man answered.

"Splitting his soul."

Zangetsu's eyes widened immediately. He jumped back several meters, shocked at what the man had said. The man seemed relieved that the sword was gone from his throat. This seemed to anger Zangetsu even more. With an outrageous scream of anger Zangetsu released a Getsuga Tenshou in the man's direction.

The man's eyes widened with shock as the attack neared him. He had no time to dodge and he was shredded apart the moment it reached him. The moment the man disappeared the black chains dissolved, releasing Ichigo at once.

The moment Ichigo was released he seemed to wake up as he shimmered away from his inner world. Right after thunderbolts crashed down and a downpour started to flood the city. Zangetsu let the tears go as he felt the pain his wielder was in.

_**August 7**__**th**__**, 16:12 PM. Malfoy Manor.**_

Severus Snape flew back as if pushed by an unseen force. He slid back several meters until he came to a stop. He laid there unmoving on the floor. His eyes were unseeing. The scream of the boy brought him back to the matter at hand.

Just as he had feared the boy had woken up and was screaming his lungs out because of the pain that was caused by the splitting of his soul. At once the process seemed to fasten up and the two parts of the soul seemed to be pushed apart as if an explosion took place between the two.

Voldemort himself was thrown of his feet by the force of it. As he stood up and looked around he noticed both parts of the soul seemed to have been thrown against the wall at either side of the dungeon.

They both were unconscious and both wore the same odd black clothing. Not to mention they both had swords laying next to them. He didn't make much of them as he pointed his wand at the original soul, the one of Ichigo Kurosaki and guided it back into the body. He then repeated the process with the copy. To his surprise the swords had disappeared.

Then he turned to his Death Eaters who were still in the room. Some of them had fled he noticed.

"Get the clone to another room. I want him as far away from the original as possible." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix answered him and grabbed the boy by the rags he was wearing.

"What about Severus, my lord?" came the question from Lucius Malfoy.

He had been staring at the man ever since he was knocked down.

"Dispose of him, he won't come to. He's as good as dead." Voldemort answered simply.

Lucius just simply nodded and did what him was asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you all liked it. Please review ^-^<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Chapter two is up. It may be a little confusing, but don't worry that will be gone later in the story. I hope I am going to get some reviews though. I still want to know what the readers like or dislike about my story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**August 8**__**th**__**, 10:30 AM. Malfoy Manor.**_

Slowly he stirred awake. Thoughts immediately erupted in his confused mind. Images flashing by, yet he knew those images weren't of his life. They weren't his memories, yet they felt as if they were. A name came into his mind, Kurosaki Ichigo, yet the name didn't belong to him.

He had no name, he concluded. He wasn't born like any other normal person would. He came to this conclusion as the last conscious memories of his counterpart flashed by in his mind. Just by seeing those images he knew he was just a copy. Nothing more than a clone.

Opening his eyes and sitting up slowly he noticed some activity. Apparently there had been some people watching him. The moment he woke up one of those people ran off to somewhere. A few minutes later and that person returned with a snake-like man in tow.

"I see you have woken. Tell me how do you feel?" snake face asked him.

He looked the man in the eyes. Their red blood poles unnerved him a little bit, making him a bit hesitant to answer the man's questions. At the rumbling of his stomach he finally decided to give an answer.

"I suppose a bit hungry."

"That's quite understandable considering you were asleep for quite some time." Snake face said.

Then the man turned to one of the other people in the room.

"Get him something to eat." Snake face ordered.

The people immediately came in action and a few minutes later he was offered some sandwiches. He ate them greedily, yet his hunger wasn't completely satisfied when he finished them. He then watched warily back to snake face. He was wondering what the man wanted from him.

"I want you to join my troops. There is this person that has been hindering me. I want you to eliminate him." Snake face answered his unasked question.

"Why?" he asked, not at all thrusting this man.

"I heard from some sources you have power." Snake face answered.

"And why should I help you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Snake face said, motioning one of the people.

Said person took a hold on him. He tried to struggle free, but the man holding him was really strong. The man pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the bare skin of his underarm. Snake face took out a stick from somewhere in his robes and pushed the point to his bared arm. He hissed in pain as some kind of tattoo formed on his skin.

As soon as this was done he was let free again. As he watch to his arm he realized the tattoo was now gone.

"It will only appear when I call you. Come to me when it does." Snake face explained.

He looked angrily to the man. His reiatsu flared up. He really didn't want to follow the man's orders. Especially not when it meant killing someone. The man on the other hand seemed only to be even more interested in him.

"Such raw power. Aizen was right. I can make good use of you." Snake face said.

He backed away from the man as soon as he heard that name. His reiatsu fluctuated even more. He needed to get away from here. But even if he managed to fled, Ichigo was also still here, somewhere in this building. He couldn't just leave his brother now could he.

The thought shocked him for a moment, but it was a correct thought. Even though he wasn't born in a normal way, even if he was just a copy, Ichigo was his twin. He was the only family in close quarter. He just couldn't abandon family.

"I see I won't get anywhere in this matter. Very well, if you won't listen I'll make you listen. _Crucio_." Snake face said.

As the beam of energy hit him it was like all his senses were on fire. As on reflex he send out a wave of his reiatsu. This seemed to press all those around him to the ground, although snake face was still half standing and his spell was still in effect.

As soon as he noticed a way out he ran. He was about to get to the dungeon were Ichigo was when a red beam charred the piece of wall next to him. Tears came into his eyes as he then decided to run for his life.

He couldn't keep raising his reiatsu to press them down. It would only tire him anyway. He didn't even knew the name of his own Zanpakuto and he couldn't use Zangetsu. He had never used one Kidou spell, although Ichigo claimed he wasn't good at it. He wasn't sure though, maybe if they tried better they would eventually be able to use Kidou.

But right now he was in a mortal body, unable to even use his power properly and the people after him wanted to use him as their slave. He wasn't even able to get to his brother to save him. He cried silently as he finally had found the exit of the mansion he had been in.

Yet even if he was outside he was still being followed. He felt a change in their power and suddenly one of them appeared before him. His reiatsu raised in response and the man was smacked to the ground hard.

He made a run for it again and tried to lose his followers. They seemed to be persistent and kept trying to stop him in his steps. In frustration he tried to flash step, even though he was still in his body. To his surprise it seemed to work, making him stumble slightly.

He quickly regained his balance and used the flash step again. Soon enough he finally had lost his followers. He slid down a wall of a dark alleyway. Then he broke down.

_**August 8**__**th**__**, 17:35 PM. Playground near Magnolia Crescent.**_

Harry wasn't in the bestest of moods, rather he was downright pissed off. He hated it to be left in the dark. This whole summer he didn't get one bit of information of what Voldemort was doing. His friends didn't say much. The only thing he got from their letters was that Dumbledore didn't want him to know too much and also that Ron and Hermione were probably in the same place.

Another thing was that when he was forced to clean the attic he had found an old photograph, seemingly of his mother's family. Since he had only seen old photo's from where his aunt was still a child he only recognized her. He guessed the girl with red hair next to her was his mother, but there seemed to be another girl.

She seemed to look a bit different than his mother and aunt though, yet there were also some similarities. The girl in question had bright orange hair. Her facial construction seemed to be Asian though, making him wonder just who she was.

When he asked her aunt she strangely answered his question with an emotion he had never seen on her before. She told him the girl was her half sister, Masaki. Seemingly they shared the same mother. Masaki was apparently taken back to Japan by her father when he had found out of Lily's ability.

At least now Harry got to understand some of the bitterness his aunt had against magic. Harry wondered why he wasn't sent to her instead. Maybe it had to do because she lived all the way in Japan?

Right now he was trying to shut his cousin up, who had brought up the nightmare he had had for several nights this summer. Suddenly the air grew chilly which finally shut his cousin up, but making his stomach churn. He knew that sensation. He had already felt it several times before.

It was a sensation you felt when a dementor was near. Harry was about to get as far away from where the chill came from when suddenly a pressure rain down on him. He then saw the dementors fled from out of the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. As soon as they were gone the pressure disappeared too.

Harry ran to the alley to take a look at what had caused to drive the dementors away like that. He was surprised to see a boy around his age laying unconscious on the ground. The clothes the boy was wearing were just rags, but his bright orange hair stood out the most.

Harry approached the boy and kneeled down next to him. The boy was breathing heavenly and he was sweating. As Harry inspects the boy more closely he noticed the bloody left arm of the boy. The tattoo under the scratches looked suspiciously like the dark mark.

Suddenly Harry's scar started to burn. At the same time the tattoo on the boy's arm became clearer and the boy started to whimper in pain. Voldemort seemed angry at something and Harry had the feeling it had to do with the boy in front of him.

Pulling the boy on his back Harry decided to take him with him to 4th Privet Drive. Harry slipped inside, being careful his aunt and uncle wouldn't notice he was taking someone clad in rags inside. When he was in his room he laid the boy on his bed. Then he went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and filled an basket of water.

Back in his room he took an old t-shirt, dipped it in the water and started to clean the wounds on the boy's left arm. The tattoo seemed to have faded and was barely visible. The boy whimpered slightly as he was cleaning the wounds, but other than that he didn't wake up.

Harry just wondered what happened to the boy. He was certain that tattoo was forced on the boy's left arm, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to scratch it off.

Harry decided, after a long time of thinking, to sent Dumbledore a letter were he explained the situation in. The boy couldn't stay here. If his aunt or uncle saw him they would probable throw him out and the boy didn't seem to be in a very good condition.

He was surprised, later that night, when instead of a letter as response the headmaster himself had decided to come. Somehow he had arrived when the Dursley's had just left.

"Sir? Did you know my relatives wouldn't be here tonight?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah, of course. I myself send them a letter they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition." Dumbledore answered.

"Why did you come?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"You did send me a letter telling me you found a boy around your age bearing the Dark Mark, which he has apparently tried to scratch off and that Dementors appeared here in Surrey." Dumbledore started.

"Yes, but I actually hadn't expected for you to come here, sir." Harry explained.

"I probably wouldn't have if it was about something else, but this is a serious matter at hand. Can you show me the boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Harry nodded and lead the headmaster to his room.

Dumbledore walked up to the bed the boy was laying on. Carefully he unwrapped the bandage from the boy's left arm.

"Indeed, I see what you mean. He indeed tried to remove the mark, yet dark magic has been used to place it. It isn't easy to remove such magic. Although you were wrong about the boy being sick. My guess is he just tired himself out." Dumbledore explained, while rebandaging the boy's left arm.

"Tired himself out?" Harry frowned.

"Accidental magic. He was probably trying to protect himself from his followers. My guess is that he was hunted down by Death Eaters after he escaped their clutches. Though I am not sure how he came in their clutches in the first place." Dumbledore answered.

"I see. Will he be alright?" Harry asked.

"He'll be just fine. All he needs is some rest. We'll take him to the Order's Headquarter. He'll be saver there." Dumbledore replied.

"The Order's Headquarter?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, the Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix. An assembled group of people who fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I founded the Order when Voldemort was at power last time. Now that his power is returning to him I have recalled those who were willing too. Of course that means it has slightly changed a bit." Dumbledore answered.

"Is that the reason why I haven't heard much news or why Ron and Hermione weren't allowed to tell me much?" Harry asked, a little heatedly but not as angry as he had been before.

"Ah, about that. I must apologize for that. I merely didn't want to burden you with worry. After what happened last June I thought it would be only more depressing, but I guess keeping things from you won't be a good idea. Can you forgive an old man for being worried?" Dumbledore answered.

"Of course, just don't keep me in the dark. It's actually more depressing than knowing what is going on." Harry replied.

This made Dumbledore laugh.

"Well then. You better get your stuff together so we can leave." Dumbledore said.

Harry quickly came in action and gathered all his stuff that was scattered throughout his room. After he was finished Dumbledore took over his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"You take the boy." Dumbledore simply said as explanation as he levitated Harry's trunk down the stairs.

When they were outside Harry was surprised as Dumbledore started to whistle. Not much later Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix, arrived.

"It would be much more comfortable for the boy if Fawks brings us." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore gave Fawks an OK that they could go. With a flash of fire they left Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: As I said above I really want to know your opinions about this story.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Chapter three up ^-^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**August 8**__**th**__**, 19:27 PM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

The place they arrived at was dark and dusty, as if the place hasn't been used for years.

"Where are we?" Harry asked curiously.

"Like I told you this is the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix. This house belonged to the Black family. Sirius was so kind to lend it to the Order to use as headquarter." Dumbledore explained.

"This is Sirius' house?" Harry said surprised.

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore said amused.

"Wait here. I'll get Molly. She'll be able to appoint a room for you and the boy. I'm afraid I won't be able to assist you any further. I will tell the others about the situation, but I'm afraid I'm too busy at the moment." Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry just nodded, wondering just what the Headmaster was so busy with. In the meantime Dumbledore left through one of the doors. A few minutes later he was welcomed by Mrs. Weasley followed by Sirius.

"Harry, it's good to see you. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fine." Harry answered.

"So, you know who this is?" Sirius wondered, meaning the boy who was still on Harry's back.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet." Harry replied.

"Well we better get the poor thing a bed. He looks dead tired." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley lead them upstairs, while Sirius took Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"You can share a room with Ron. There are three beds anyway." Mrs. Weasley said as she opened a door that obvious lead to a bedroom.

Both Ron and Hermione were inside. The moment the door opened they looked up. Hermione was about to squeal, but Mrs. Weasley silenced her before she could.

"Don't wake him up." She said, motioning to the boy on Harry's back.

Mrs. Weasley left after that. Sirius though stayed.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked silently, frowning slightly as Harry laid the boy on one of the beds.

"I don't know. He was unconscious when I found him. Apparently he was attacked by dementors. I saw them fleeing from the alley I found him in." Harry explained.

"Dementors? In Surrey? What were they doing all the way there?" asked Hermione surprised.

"I don't know, maybe Voldemort has power over them." Harry answered.

"You think You-Know-Who send them? But why after him?" Hermione asked, motioning to the boy.

"Maybe he had send them after Harry, but that boy was in their way?" Ron suggested.

"No, Voldemort was defiantly after that boy. The Dark Mark was forced on his left arm. He tried to scratch it off. He was defiantly being hunted down. Dumbledore told me he used accidental magic while he tried to escape them." Harry explained.

"That explains why he's knocked out." Sirius butted in.

"Why's that?" Ron asked questionly.

"Using magic in its raw form cost a lot of energy. You get tired pretty fast, unless you're used to it." Sirius explained.

"How do you mean 'raw form'?" Harry wanted to know.

"Using magic without a wand. Eastern witches and wizards are quite popular in using magic this way." Sirius explained.

Harry looked to the boy.

"He does seem of Asian origin, doesn't he?" Harry said.

"He does." Sirius agreed.

"There is just one thing. Why did Dumbledore say he used accidental magic? If he used magic wandlessly it wouldn't be accidental right? Not if he was trained that way." Harry told them.

"It probably has to do with him being knocked out or he doesn't know about the eastern style of magic. They're not as well known as the western style, you know." Sirius replied.

"Then how'd you know?" Asked Hermione.

"My daughter told me. You know, she was born in Japan after all." Sirius answered.

"You have a daughter?" Harry asked surprised.

"Don't blame me for not telling you. I just found out this summer myself." Sirius explained.

Seeing Sirius expression Harry could tell he was happy as well as sad about it. Probably because he missed a lot of his daughters life.

"How come you didn't know? How old is she? What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Being in prison obviously, although the woman had ran off even before I was send to Azkaban. My daughter's name is Amisu, Ami for short. She's 17." Sirius answered.

"We can introduce you to her if you want. She's probably with Fred and George, planning a new prank. She's pretty cool." Ron said.

"That'd be cool." Harry said smiling.

Just then a loud crack was heard the same time Fred, George and a girl with black hair which Harry assumed was Sirius' daughter appeared in the room. At the same time the boy woke up and backed away against the wall. They suddenly were almost pressed to the ground as the pressure in the air seemed to increase.

"Calm down, we don't mean any harm. Spare your energy." Sirius tried to calm the boy down, holding up his hands to show he had no weapons or anything that could harm him.

The boy looked Sirius right in the eyes before he fainted, falling back down on the bed.

"Don't do that again in front of him." Sirius scowled to the twins and his daughter.

"Who is he anyway?" Ami asked.

"We don't know. Harry found him unconscious. This is the first time he woke up." Sirius explained.

Ami turned to Harry, before offering him a hand.

"I'm Ami Black. Dad told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Likewise." Harry replied taking the offered hand, shaking it.

"Maybe it's best if we all go downstairs right now. The boy defiantly needs some rest. At least now we know for sure he's at our side. He's even more scared than Pettigrew." Sirius said to everyone.

Although interested at their new guest even the twins listens for once. When they arrived in the kitchen Sirius turned to Harry.

"The kid seems powerful. It's no wonder Voldemort was after him." Sirius said as his gaze was pointed to the ceiling.

"Just what the hell did he do?" Ron asked, slightly shaken from the experience.

"It was the same thing that scared the dementors off." Harry told them.

"He merely raised his reiatsu." Ami explained.

"What's reiatsu?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"It's ones magical aura. Once familiar with it you can sense a person's presence. You can also indentify a person by their reiatsu. It's got a personal signature." Ami explained.

"That seems to be handy, especially against those who use polyjuice potion." Harry said.

"Indeed." Ami agreed.

"One thing has been bothering me though." Harry started.

"What has?" Sirius asked.

"What has Voldemort been doing all this time? There was no funny news on the muggle's news channel nor in the papers." Harry said.

"Well of course there wouldn't be. Voldemort has been laying low." Sirius started.

"Why though?" Harry asked.

"He's just back at power. It's not like he's going to attack to be brought back down immediately. No, he's planning to raise his forces first. Bringing back his army to the strength it first had, even stronger than that." Sirius explained.

"So, he's waiting for the right moment then? What else is he planning?" Harry asked.

"Last time we checked he was looking for something he hadn't had last time." Sirius started.

"Like a weapon?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, we weren't sure. It's possible that that boy was what he was looking for." Sirius answered.

"Then that means it's in our hands." Harry said.

"If it is that boy, then yes." Sirius said.

"Ok, that's enough. No need to tell them more and besides it is getting late. There is a lot to do tomorrow, so it's best if you all get some sleep. And please do not startled the boy again." Mrs. Weasley butted in.

As quiet as possible they went back upstairs. There they went all to their own rooms. As Harry and Ron entered theirs they could see the boy was luckily still asleep. His breath was even, Harry noticed.

'He must be catching some rest then.' Harry thought.

Harry changed into his pajama's and laid down in his bed. Ron did the same.

_**August 9**__**th**__**, 7:38 AM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

As he awoke again he remembered a loud cracking noise that had alerted him last night. He remembered the man who had tried to calm him down. The man meant him no harm. He had seen it in his eyes.

He was still in the same room he had been last night. They must have let him sleep on the bed he was on. Looking around he noticed two other boy's were in the room. Both were asleep.

He stood up and silently left the room. The house he was in seemed old and dusty. It was dark too. Although the house was creeping him out the people he sensed seemed to be a lot nicer. Their reiatsu seemed to be brighter than the ones that wanted to make him their slave.

Only a few of them were downstairs. He assumed they were there for breakfast. The others were probably still asleep. Downstairs seemed to be a good option for him. He was quite hungry. As he entered the kitchen all attention was suddenly on him. This made him stop in his tracks as all the gazes made him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't be shy dear. Come, sit and I'll get you some breakfast." The only woman in the room said.

Her words brought back movement in his legs and he quickly sat down. Soon enough a perfectly made English breakfast was set before him. He quickly grabbed some toast as soon as the plate touched the table.

"I'm Molly Weasley. Can you tell us your name?" Molly asked.

He stopped mid-bite and looked down. Shaking his head he told her he doesn't have a name. This seemed to sadden all those in the room.

"You can't remember your name? You poor thing." Molly said.

"No, it's not like I can't remember, I just don't have a name." he answered.

"What do you mean? Can you tell us what happened to you?" asked one of the men.

This man had a slightly darker reiatsu, yet not as much that it frightened him. His question though made him think of Ichigo. While he had escaped those people his brother was still in their clutches. Tears came to his eyes and before he knew it he started to cry.

Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his back.

"What happened?" asked the same man again.

"T the-they still g-got my br-brother." He managed to get out.

The people seemed shocked to hear this.

"Can you tell us where you were held captive?" the man asked.

"It was some kind of mansion, somewhere at the edge of the big city." He answered.

"Don't worry, we'll get your brother back." The man smiled.

He just nodded and continued his breakfast. Molly then suggested he should refresh himself and she got him some clothes he could wear.

_**August 9**__**th**__**, 8:04 AM. Malfoy Manor.**_

He fired another crucio to one of his Death Eaters to relief the anger he was feeling. His Death Eaters had failed to return the clone, who had managed to escape. One thing was sure though, the clone won't follow orders anyway.

He still had the Kurosaki boy though. Maybe he could do something else with him. The boy though had still not woken up and almost two days had passed since the ritual. His magic seemed to be unstable as the pressure in the room seemed to change every few minutes.

"Enervate." Voldemort said, pointing his wand towards Ichigo.

Ichigo awoke immediately, although he didn't seem much aware of things around him and his eyes were almost closed as if he had difficulty keeping them open.

"Interesting spell you got there." He suddenly heard behind him.

As he turned around he noticed it was Aizen.

"So his clone got away." Aizen said.

"I'm planning on getting him back. He's still connected to him." Voldemort said motioning to Ichigo.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Making him feel his brother's pain." Voldemort answered.

Voldemort fired a crucio at Ichigo, after making sure he won't get knocked out. He wanted to make sure the boy was feeling the pain. Aizen looked interested to the spectacle as Ichigo started to scream.

Suddenly a black magical aura flared up from Ichigo and moved in front of him. It half formed a dark haired teen about the same age as Ichigo himself. The black magical aura formed what looked like a sword in the teens right hand. With a swiping move he attacked.

The black aura rushed in Voldemorts direction. It never hit its target though as Aizen was suddenly in front of him with one hand held out.

"This is certainly an interesting development. It seems like his Zanpakuto managed to manifest himself, although only partially." Aizen said.

As he had said that the black haired teen was swallowed by the black aura and vanished again.

"His Zanpakuto?" Voldemort asked confused.

"A sword spirit. There were his strength lays the most." Aizen explained.

"I still don't understand. What do you mean with sword spirit?" Voldemort asked.

"A Zanpakuto is a sword containing a spirit. The spirit is born from within its wielder." Aizen explained.

"There is still one thing I'm not certain about though. When I split the boy's soul both parts had a sword laying next to them, but when I put the souls back into their bodies the swords disappeared. How come they didn't stay in their manifested state?" Voldemort asked.

"Zanpakuto are very curious weapons indeed. They only manifest when you enter a spiritual state. Only then can you use their power." Aizen explained.

"Meaning you have to die first before you can use them?" Voldemort asked confused.

"No, not necessarily. Ichigo here is still alive, isn't he? No, to manifest a Zanpakuto you only need to leave the body. Leave it, but not be dead. Also if you have enough spiritual power it's easier to get in contact with your Zanpakuto." Aizen explained.

In the meantime Ichigo had passed out again. Probably because his conversation with Aizen had distracted him to fuel the spell to keep him awake. It didn't matter though. What Aizen had told him peaked his interest. To have a power beyond that of a normal wizard.

"You seemed interested. I can help you obtain that power, if you want?" Aizen said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 11:13 AM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

A few days had passed since he had found that boy and was brought the Order's Headquarter. He still didn't know his name. He didn't saw the boy much as he seemed to seclude himself. It was as if he was depressed about something.

"What's with him anyway? He can at least try to talk about what's bothering him." Harry told his friends.

"Mom said that You-Know-Who got his brother." Ron replied.

"Well, that at least explains why he is so down." Hermione said.

"Has he told her his name?" Harry asked.

"Mom thinks he can't remember. She told me that he said he doesn't have one. He denied it about not remembering his name." Ron answered.

"Really? So he was quite certain about himself? That's strange." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think he was quite certain." Ron said.

"Why do you think it strange?" Harry asked.

"If a person lost his memory he would be confused and be rather certain of not remembering, but if what Ron said is true then that would mean the boy really doesn't have a name." Hermione explained.

"I see what you mean, but there has to be another explanation to it?" Harry asked.

"Probably, but I don't think he would tell us soon." Ron answered.

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 11:34 AM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

This place was too crowded for his liking. They had promised to save his brother, yet they still hadn't done so. He had felt his brother's pain not much after their promise. He didn't felt like talking to the others so he tried to find a secluded place where he could be alone.

It was then that he had found it. A locket with something inside. He could tell from the reiatsu it had to be a part of the soul of the man that wanted to make him his slave. He wondered just why it was there and how it was possible to be linked to an inanimate object.

He kept a close eye on the locket as it seemed there was a weird creature luring around the house and taking objects the others were throwing away when they were cleaning the house.

He tried to stay away when the others started to clean yet another room. Eventually he ended up in what looked like a library. He took his chance to research on the locket. He found more though then what he had been looking for.

Apparently those wizards knew more then they let know. He had found books on Kido spells. And even more dusty books explaining the old ways, as was written on the covers. Taking the books to a table in the room he sat down and started to read.

Silence fell in the room and the only thing to be heard was the rustling of paper as he turned a page. An hour past when the silence was finally broken.

"What are you reading?" it was a bushy haired girl.

"About the ancient ways of magic. What brings you here? I thought you were cleaning the house with the rest of the teens." He asked.

"We're taking a lunch break. I thought you might be hungry as well. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." She said and placed a tray with sandwiches on the table.

"_Hajimemashite_, Granger-san. I suppose I can use the break, _arigatou_." He replied, bowing slightly in acknowledgement.

"You're welcome." Granger said as he took a sandwich from the tray.

Silence fell again as he wasn't really in the mood to talk. He noticed that Granger was trying to start a conversation with him though. He sighed, before he started to speak.

"If you want to say something, just do it."

"What is the reason you don't have a name?" she blurted out.

"Who told you?" he answered irritated.

"Ron's mother told him and he told me and Harry. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. I was just curious." Granger told him.

"Something bad happened. That's all I'll tell for now. More you don't have to know." He replied, looking away.

"They're still trying to get your brother out of there, you now." Granger said.

He could hear in her voice she was trying to let him open up to her.

"They're not trying enough." He retorted angrily.

"They're doing the best they can, but they can't just storm the enemies stronghold." She tried to calm him.

"He's hurt. Every day he would stay there they hurt him a little bit more. I just can't take it anymore." He bursted out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Granger seemed shocked at first at the words he had said, but then realization was seen on her face.

"He's your twin? You have a connection with him, don't you?" Granger asked.

"_Hai_. A pretty strong one too." He told her.

Not much later, after they finished their lunch Granger left again. He decided to start reading one of the books about Kido. Reading the incantation of the very first Hado spell he decided to give it a try. He was disappointed when totally nothing happened. Maybe he should try to translate the spells back to Japanese?

Translating the incantation back to Japanese got surprisingly some result, although there was not much damage done.

"Well, I guess I should start translating then if I want to be able to use Kido." He grinned to himself.

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 19:45 PM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

Dumbledore had hoped to rely on the help of Severus to get into Voldemorts strong hold, but he hadn't heard from him for days. He couldn't wait any longer. The trust of the boy depended on it. He could sense the boy was strong. If they would lose his trust he might attack them.

Gathering the Order he started planning how to get the boy's brother back.

"Welcome everyone." He started.

"I've gathered you all for this meeting to make a plan to save a young man from Voldemort's clutches. As you all might have heard Harry has found a teenage boy around his age earlier this summer. The boy was attacked by a pair of Dementors. The Dementors were apparently send after him by Voldemort himself. What has happened to him the boy hasn't told us. What the boy did tell us was that he has a brother, who is still in the clutches of Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Just how are you planning to get that young man out of there?" Moody asked.

"I was hoping we could get the help of Severus, but I haven't heard of him for several days now. We will have to get in without his help." Dumbledore answered.

"Better said than done." Moody grumbled.

"I'll go in myself if that is our only option, but it is better to get him out there fast. His brother's trust in us is wearing thin. I'm not sure how strong he really is, but right now I really don't want to find out." Dumbledore explained.

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 20:07 PM. Malfoy Manor.**_

He was surprised as his Death Eaters alerted him that Dumbledore and some of his followers had managed to get into this mansion. He wondered just how that old man had found out about this stronghold. Then it occurred to him.

The clone must have told him, meaning that he was under Dumbledore's protection. This also explained just why the old fool and his lackeys were here.

"You have quite some nerve storming this place like this." Said Voldemort.

"I will do what is necessary to stop you in your plans." Dumbledore replied.

"I know why you are here, but I won't let you get to him that easily. If you want the boy be my guest, he's all yours." Voldemort said readying his wand at Dumbledore.

"Go find the boy. I'll keep Voldemort busy." Dumbledore ordered those who had come with him.

The group Dumbledore had taken with him consisted of Mr. Weasley, Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"You think I'll just let them pass?" Voldemort asked.

Dumbledore fired a stupefy at him in response.

"Your fight is with me, Tom."He answered.

In the meantime Mr. Weasley, Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt managed to slip past Voldemort as he was distracted by the spell Dumbledore had fired at him.

"Which way?" Tonks asked.

"Probably the dungeons." Mr. Weasley answered.

"You're quite right. You might be surprised when we get there." Said Moody with a little shock in his voice.

They followed Moody as he lead them to the right dungeon. It was surprisingly easy to get there as there were not much Death Eaters guarding it.

"This seems to be too easy." Grunted Moody.

"Well of course. The Dark Lord has not much use for him anymore, so he didn't let the others waste their time on him. I on the other hand have way too much fun with him." came the drawling voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

They immediately were all on guard and trained their wands on the woman standing now before the door leading to the dungeon. Spells were fired and a dance for the win broke loose.

"You won't get past me, Crucio." Bellatrix shouted.

Lupin tackled Tonks out of the way as the spell was about to hit her.

"Thanks." Tonks managed to say.

Lupin's tackle had brought them close to the dungeon's door and he and Tonks managed to get into the dungeon.

What met their eyes shocked them. The boy was hanging from some chains, coming from the ceiling. He was wounded badly. The wounds covering his whole body. The only thing he had on were his shorts. The rest of his clothes were shredded in the assault of attacks he had suffered.

"We defiantly found him." said Lupin dumbfounded.

"We better can get him down, those wounds looks ugly." Tonks said after she regained from the shock.

Indeed they were. Blood was still oozing from some of the cuts, but some were already partially healing as the blood was clotted there.

"Right." Lupin said as he supported the boy as he motioned for Tonks to release him from the chains.

Taking the boy in his arms resulted in a slight moan from him, but otherwise it seemed the boy was still out of it.

"Send the signal, we're getting out of here." Lupin said.

Tonks did as she was told and soon after Fawks appeared before them, taking them back to headquarters.

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 20:35 PM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

The moment they arrived in headquarters they were surprised when the boy suddenly appeared in front of them. They both noticed it hadn't been apparating. Tears were in the boy's eyes as he gazed to his wounded brother.

"Don't worry, my boy. Those wounds can be treated and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be surely be able to do so. But to do so I'm afraid I have to move him to Hogwarts." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Apparently Fawks had returned to Voldemort's stronghold to get the rest out of there as well.

"Then I'm going too." The boy replied.

"I thought you would." Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held out his hand and Fawks landed on his outstretched arm.

"If you'll be so kind to lay a hand on your brother then Fawks here would be able to take you." Dumbledore said.

He then turned to Lupin who was still holding the boy's brother.

"Remus would you be so kind to lead him to Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Lupin nodded.

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 20:40 PM. Hogwarts.**_

The sensation he felt when the phoenix transported them out of the dusty old house was both strange and amazing. He followed the man, who was carrying his brother, as he lead them to what seemed an infirmary.

A woman came immediately rushing to them and motioned for the man, Remus I thought he was called, to lay my brother on one of the beds. She immediately started to treat my brother's wounds. My brother's reiatsu fluctuated when she touched one nasty looking cut on his chest.

I quickly grabbed one of his hands and the pressure returned to normal. The woman looked curiously at me, before she returned to what she was doing. When she was done and my brother was wrapped up in bandages she turned to me.

"Normally I'll send any guest away after visiting hours, but seeing he would actually get more rest if you're in his presence I allow you to stay." She said, before she went back to her office.

I sat down in the chair next to my brother's bed, my hand still holding that of my brother. Through our connection I could feel Ichigo had calmed dramatically, but I knew he was still not aware of me. Sitting in silence I eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed. Next few chapters will actually slow down a bit, I just had to get the confusion out of this. It is kind of confusing to keep calling Ichigo's clone boy. Well in this chapter he will finally get a name. _**

**_Now some explanations:_**

"normal speach"

"_Speach in Japanese_"

'Thoughts'

'_Thoughts in Japanese_'

**_Hope that clears that up._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 9:37 AM. Hogwarts.**_

The pain seemed to have lessened. He could tell something was different from the last few days that had passed. From those days the only thing he had felt was extreme pain. The day it had started had felt like being torn apart.

The days after that the pain had been less, yet it still hurt like hell. If it wasn't for Zangetsu the pain would have been a lot more. He didn't know how he managed it, but Zangetsu somehow had managed to manifest to protect him.

He was still grateful for that, yet he was confused. He could feel he hadn't really regained his Shinigami powers yet, still Zangetsu was back even more protective of him than ever. He couldn't blame him. Like he wanted to protect everyone he cared about Zangetsu was determined to protect him.

As he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand. He traced the arm, the hand was attached to, and almost choked out of shock. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the boy sleeping in the chair, which stood next to the bed he was laying in. It was like looking in a mirror, although the boy's hair was a few inches longer than his own hair.

"The bastards split your soul." Came the angry explanation, to his wondering thoughts, from Zangetsu.

Ichigo widened his eyes as he heard this. He swallowed the clump stuck in his throat as tears were threatening to fall. He slowly sat up, being careful not to open any wounds. With a shaky hand he reached out and laid it on the boy's chest. The tears finally fell as he felt the boy's uneasiness of this situation.

He smiled a watery smile as he felt the boy saw him as his brother. He finally sighed as he felt how the boy felt of not having a name of his own. He slowly removed his hand again, looking saddened at his brother. He then scrunched his face up in concentration as he was thinking which name was best suited to give his brother. He then smiled again as he came up with the perfect name.

"Kazuki." He said.

As in reaction to his voice his brother, now named Kazuki, woke with a start. His eyes met his own and he could feel the many emotions that had erupted from him simply calling him by a name. He immediately pulled his brother in a hug and Kazuki started to cry. He started to cry too as he couldn't stop feeling what his brother was feeling.

It was then that he took notice of the rather unique connection he shared with Kazuki. It probably had to do with Kazuki being the other half of his soul.

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 10:00 AM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld Place.**_

Harry watched to the picture he had found at the attic of 4th Privet Drive. He had packed it with him when he had left, but had forgotten about it because of the situation. His aunt had told him the unknown girl in the picture was her half-sister Masaki, yet he wondered how well she was known by others who had known his mother.

Harry showed the picture to Sirius and asked him about it.

"Ah, Masaki. Yes, I knew about her. Although I must say I didn't knew her that well. I belief I still have a picture of her where she is older." Sirius told him.

Then he walked upstairs to his room. Harry followed him. Harry curiously observed Sirius' bedroom. The room was decorated in gold and red. On the walls hung posters of motorcycles. Sirius finally seemed to have found the picture as he walked back to Harry.

"This was taken about two years before you were born." Sirius said.

On the picture were his parents, Sirius and Remus. Also Peter Petigrew was on the picture too. He also saw a woman with reddish orange hair with Asian features, holding a baby boy with bright orange hair. Next to her stood a man with black hair.

"Who is that man next to her?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that is Isshin Kurosaki, her husband. The baby boy she's holding is their son, Ichigo." Sirius told him.

"How come you never told me about her? If she is my aunt I could have lived with her instead of with aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Like I said I didn't know her that well. Lily didn't really talk about her. Her relationship with Masaki wasn't that well as Petunia had obviously had with her." Sirius explained.

"But you knew she was my mom's sister?" Harry asked.

"No, actually I didn't know. Not by blood anyway. I assumed she was adopted." Sirius explained, looking a bit guilty.

Harry looked back at the picture. Oh, how he would have loved it to have grown up in a more loving home.

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 10:12 AM. Malfoy Manor.**_

"What is this?" Voldemort asked, looking skeptically to the marble like object in Aizen's hand.

"This is the Hogyoku, a creation of mine. It can grant you power greater than you can imagine." Aizen explained.

"How does it work?" Voldemort asked.

Aizen clamped the Hogyoku between his fingers, before he spoke again.

"Just touch it and I'll do the rest." Aizen answered.

Voldemort hesitantly did what him was told. He didn't really liked Aizen's attitude, but to gain power even greater than he could dream of made him touch the little object between Aizen's fingers.

The surge of energy that suddenly assaulted his body was even greater than he had thought. The energy was so great that suddenly the body he had been in exploded to pieces, leaving only his spirit form.

He seemed surprisingly calm about this though. He felt free and powerful, not like anything he had felt in his entire life. Although he felt incomplete at the moment. He was wondering why he felt like this.

"How does it feel? Is it to your liking?" Aizen asked.

"I feel free and powerful, yet incomplete." Voldemort replied.

"Oh? How come?" Aizen asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I'll certainly find out." Voldemort said.

_**August 7**__**th**__**, 12:07 PM. 1**__**st**__** division assembly hall.**_

High alert rang true all of the Seireitei. All captains were immediately called in for a meeting.

"_What is all this ruckus about? We haven't had a meeting like this ever since Aizen got defeated._" Kenpachi complained.

"_If you'll all go to your places then I shall explain._" Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni's voice rang through the hall.

As all captains stood at their respective place the captain-commander started to speak again.

"_This morning the traitorous ex-captain, Aizen Sosuke, has escaped from his prison, where he was held captive._"

Immediately all hell broke loose after he had said that.

"_What?_"

"_H how?_"

"_Silence!_" yelled Yamamoto.

Immediately silence was returned to the hall.

"_I request for the twelfth division to immediately start to search for his location. All other captains prepare yourselves for incoming missions._" Yamamoto said.

"_Of course, Soutaicho._" Replied Kurotsuchi.

All other captains just nodded.

"_Dismissed._" Said Yamamoto eventually.

At that all captains returned to their barracks.

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 17:13 PM. Hogwarts.**_

"It's good to see you awake. How are you doing, my boy?" came the voice of that old man with the long beard.

I believe his name was Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" said my brother.

"Ah, where are my manners. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore introduced.

"Eh? Wizards? Witches?" Ichigo said.

'_They call themselves that, but basically their so called magic is their use of Reishi._' I thought to him.

Ichigo nodded to me in understanding.

"Those who can wield magic. You have magic of your own, haven't you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"_Hai_, but we know it under a different name." Ichigo explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"I see." Dumbledore smiled.

Then he turned serious.

"I came here to ask the two of you for a favor." He said.

"_Are_?" Ichigo said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"I know you probably want to return to your family, but for your own safety I ask of you to stay here and learn magic at our school. What do you say?" Dumbledore asked.

Ichigo was about to burst out in a rage, but he calmed when I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me confused. I looked back at him.

'_I know you want to go home. I want to go home too, but there is that matter of that piece of soul in that locket. Maybe if we stay we can find out more about it and finish that bastard off. And Aizen too._' I thought to Ichigo.

'_Ah, wagata. But Oyaji, Karin and Yuzu are probably worried by now. _' Ichigo thought back.

I looked to Dumbledore, before I answered him.

"Is there any way we can contact our family? They are probably worried about us." I said.

"Of course, you can use one of the school's owls to send your letter. I'll get you some writing material." Dumbledore said, before he left to get the stuff.

I looked dumbfounded to Ichigo. He had the same expression on his face as I had.

'_Owls? What the fuck?_' I thought.

'_Who the heck uses owls to deliver their mail?_' Ichigo thought back.

'_They probably do._' I thought.

Not much later Dumbledore came back with parchment, a feather and some ink. I sweat dropped at this.

'_In which age do these wizards live?_' I thought to my brother.

'_The middle ages? _'Ichigo thought back.

Ichigo took the parchment, feather and ink and started to scribble a message, explaining what had happened. Although he left it a little vague.

"I'll make sure your letter will get to its destination. Do you know where your family is at the moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Last time I checked they were shopping for souvenirs in London." Ichigo answered.

"Ah, well I'm sure the owl will find its way to them. When you're recovered Mrs. Weasley will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. School will start at the 1st of September." Dumbledore said as he took the letter from Ichigo.

"What about money? We don't have that with us right now." I asked.

"Don't worry about money. There is a special school fund that will supply that for you." Dumbledore answered, then he left.

"_How do you think they will react?_" I asked my brother.

"_Shocked maybe, but don't worry in no time they will love you._" Ichigo replied.

I smiled to him. In return he smiled back.

"_This is going to be a very long year._" Ichigo sighed, laying back down.

"_Ah, but a very interesting one at that. Although I'm not that interested in their little magic tricks. The defensive magic is ok, but why do you need magic to transform a matchstick into a needle?_" I replied.

Ichigo almost chocked, trying not to laugh. He hissed as the action caused him pain. I looked worried to him.

"_I'm fine, but seriously they use their magic to transform a matchstick to a needle?_" Ichigo asked.

"_Yes, I read it in one of the books I found in the library of their headquarters._" I answered.

"_Ridiculous. Why are we going again?_" Ichigo asked.

"_To be save from mister snake-face and the scary butterfly man. Although if we use our free time to train we won't have to be protected by them anymore._" I answered.

Ichigo hissed in pain again as he found it funny at what I had said.

"_Please try not to make me laugh again. That kinda hurt._" Ichigo said.

"_Gomen ne._" I replied worried.

"_It's ok, you don't have to apologize._" Ichigo smiled.

I smiled back.

"_But how the hell did you come with snake-face and butterfly man?_" Ichigo asked.

"_Well Voldemort's face did resemble that of a snake and Aizen looked very much like a butterfly, although not that much in his final transformation._" I answered.

"_I guess you're right about that, but how'd you know about Aizen's transformation in my battle with him?_" Ichigo asked.

"_Our special connection, remember. Your memories are mine as well._" I answered.

"_One question though, where are we going to train? Do you know if there is any place in this castle where we can train?_" Ichigo asked.

"_I don't know. I haven't really explored the castle nor have I asked about it._" I replied.

"_Ah, well. I guess that's going to be our first priority when school starts._" Ichigo said.

"_Any way we can start with translation the rest of the Kido spells back to Japanese. Although those books still are at headquarters._" I said.

"_They have a book on Kido spells?_" Ichigo asked surprised.

"_Hai, they didn't work though when I first tried one out. Apparently you must say the incantation in Japanese for them to respond to you._" I answered.

"_Did they work when you translated one?_" Ichigo asked curiously.

"_Hado no ichi, sho. Although it didn't do any damage. I guess I didn't put much force behind it._" I replied.

"_Rukia and the others would probably be surprised seeing us perform a Kido._" Ichigo said, grinning.

"_They probably would already be surprised seeing me._" I said.

"_Ah, that too. I wonder how they are doing. I haven't seen any of them for about a year._" Ichigo said.

"_If they got notice of Aizen won't they come to here?_" I asked, wondering.

"_They probably will._" Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you all liked it, please keep reviewing ^-^<em>**

**_And now some translations:_**

Hai = yes

Are = huh

Wagata = something like 'I understand' didn't actually find the actual translation

Oyaji = father, old man. In a disrespectful way.

Gomen ne = I'm sorry

Hado no ichi, sho = way of destruction number one, thrust

Kido = way of the demon


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Got another chappie for you all. Someone mentioned Ichigo was out of character in the first chapter so you probably want to check that chapter over, because I changed a little of the scene were he was abducted by the Death Eaters. _**

**_Now to give some answers on the reviews:_**

**_Ichigo's clone isn't his Hollow._**

**_I'm not sure, but I think Malfoy Manor is located somewhere in London and otherwise it is in my story. Surrey is located quite close to London and I think you can get there within one day if you use Flash Step._**

**_Voldemort isn't turned into a Shinigami, but an Espada. _**

**_Hope that clarifies some things._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_**August 30**__**th**__**, 7:30 AM. 12**__**th**__** Grimmauld place.**_

"It's good to know you have recovered. Dumbledore told me you two would be going to Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen where they were having breakfast.

"_Hai_, we'll be joining the seventh years." Kazuki said.

"Well, I'll gladly help you buy your school stuff. We only have to wait for Amisu to get ready, before we can leave." Mrs. Weasley explained.

A few minutes later the girl in question came running down the stairs.

"Before we go I don't think we have been properly been introduced. I'm Molly Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said.

"_Hajimemashite_ Weasley-san." We both said in unison.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"You can call me Kazuki." Kazuki grinned.

"My name is Amisu Black, but call me Ami." The girl said.

We just nodded to her.

"If you all are ready we can go. Have you traveled with floo before?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

We looked to her as if she was crazy. She smiled at our reaction.

"Don't worry my dears. It's actually quite simple. Just take some of the floo powder, throw it in the fire, before stepping in and clearly say your destination." Mrs. Weasley explained.

'_Step into the fire? Nani? Is she crazy?_' Kazuki thought.

'_Aren't these wizards all crazy._' Ichigo thought back.

'_Yeah._' Kazuki thought.

"I'll go first if you two are scared." Ami said.

"We aren't scared." We yelled in unison.

"Riiiiight? Well, I'll still be going first." Ami said, before taking some of the green powder.

Then she stepped to the fireplace, threw the powder in the fire and stepped in the now green fire. It seemed like the fire wasn't touching her at all. She suddenly disappeared as she clearly spoke 'Diagon Alley'.

'_You go first._' Kazuki thought.

'_Why should I go first?_' Ichigo thought back.

'_You're older than me._' Kazuki thought.

'_That's no reason why I should go first._' Ichigo thought back.

'_Aren't older brothers there to protect the younger ones?_' Kazuki thought.

'_What has this to do with protecting?_' Ichigo wondered.

'_It's fire we have to go through._' Kazuki replied.

'_Fine then, I'll go first._' Ichigo thought.

"Don't be afraid dears, the fire won't burn you." Mrs. Weasley encouraged them.

'_Good luck._' Kazuki thought.

Ichigo took a handful of the green powder and threw it into the fire. It immediately turned green again. Hesitantly Ichigo stepped into the flames.

'_It doesn't hurt?_' Ichigo thought confused.

'_Weird wizards and their tricks._' Kazuki thought back.

"Diagon Alley." Ichigo clearly spoke.

Kazuki paled slightly as he felt the sensation his brother was feeling.

'_Just come here already. It's not like we have all day, now have we? The sooner this is over the sooner we can get back to our training._' Ichigo thought as he had arrived at the other side.

Kazuki also took some of the green powder and threw it into the fire. He then stepped in and clearly said 'Diagon Alley'. Ichigo caught him as he tumbled out of the fireplace. This one was placed at some kind of pub.

'_I'm not going to do that ever again._' Kazuki thought.

'_I agree with you._' Thought Ichigo.

As Mrs. Weasley arrived they were lead through the back. Once there they stared at the wall, obviously blocking their way. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and tapped some specific bricks of the wall. Suddenly the wall parted and showed them the alley behind it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, my dears." Mrs. Weasley said to them.

"_Sugoi._" Ami squealed.

'_What's with her?_' Ichigo thought.

'_Girls and their shopping._' Kazuki thought back.

'_This is going to be a very long day._' Ichigo sighed.

"Our first stop is Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Mrs. Weasley told them.

They followed Mrs. Weasley as she lead them to the white building in the middle of the alley. Inside the building were a lot of weird looking creatures. They looked different than Kreacher though.

"Those are Goblins. They run the bank. You better don't cross them." Mrs. Weasley explained as she saw them staring at the creatures.

Mrs. Weasley then approached one of the counters.

"I'd like to retrieve some money from the Weasley's family vault. I also got permission to get some money from the Hogwarts fund vault." Mrs. Weasley told the goblin at the counter, giving him one key and a letter.

The goblin snapped his fingers and another goblin came to them.

"Follow me please." The goblin said and lead them to the back.

They entered a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They stepped in and were off.

They twisted through the passageways at an amazing speed, before they came to an stop at one of the vault.

"Is he alright?" Ami asked as she watched Ichigo pulling Kazuki up on unsteady legs.

"I don't think he likes rollercoaster's that much." Ichigo replied.

"_Ie,_I shouldn't have eaten that sausage this morning." Kazuki breathed.

'_Then why did you?_' Ichigo thought to his brother.

'_They persisted._' Kazuki thought back.

Ichigo sighed.

"If your brother is feeling better we should get to the next vault to get you some money." Mrs. Weasley said to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and lead Kazuki back to the cart.

'_Not again._' Kazuki thought.

'_You really don't like rollercoaster rides, do you?_' Ichigo thought.

'_I'm going to sick._' Kazuki thought.

'_Don't you dare to puke over me._' Ichigo thought back.

Before Kazuki could though they had stopped at the next vault. Kazuki quickly bolted out of the cart and puked on the floor, leaning against the wall as he stood their trembling.

'_You ok?_' Ichigo thought, while he rubbed his brother's back.

'_Could have been better._' Kazuki thought back.

"Here, take this. It should help make you feel better." Mrs. Weasley said, handing Kazuki a cup with some mysterious liquid in it.

Kazuki looked suspiciously to the cup. He was still trembling a little bit, so Ichigo helped him getting the stuff in. Surprisingly enough it did make him feel better.

"What was that stuff?" Kazuki asked.

"A potion that helps against nausea." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

She then gave them a bag full of coins. There were golden, silver and bronze coins in them, but they didn't recognize any of the currency.

"The golden coins are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze coins are Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"We should head back up." Said the goblin impatiently.

Kazuki looked skeptically to the cart, while Ichigo glanced to him worriedly. They still stepped in though as they had no other choice. When they finally were back at the entrance Ichigo had to support his brother as he had to recover from the ride.

After Kazuki was recovered Mrs. Weasley lead them to various shops. From the Apothecary to the bookshop, were they bought the various items they needed for school.

"I still have to buy Ron his broom for making Perfect. I hope you don't mind splitting up. You only have your wand left and a pet if you want. The wand you can buy at Olivanders, which is located at the beginning of Diagon Alley. We'll meet up back at the Leakey Cauldron." Mrs. Weasley said.

'_I hope Dumbledore doesn't mind if we buy some extra books._' Kazuki thought.

'_Kazuki we aren't meant to spend the money on other things then school supplies._' Ichigo replied.

'_We aren't taking any pets, beside school is for learning stuff. I'm not buying any fun books or something. Educational books only._' Kazuki countered.

'_Fine then._' Ichigo sighed.

Kazuki smiled as he went searching for some interesting books.

"You staying here or are you two coming with?" Asked Ami.

"You go on ahead. Kazuki is planning to get some extra books." Ichigo answered.

"Well, suit yourselves. See you later." Ami said.

A few minutes later Kazuki returned with about five books. One was titled: Death Omens – what to do when you know the worst is coming. Another one that stood out was: Dimensional Creatures – beings that are not from this world. The other three were: Hogwarts – a history, The learning's of the way of the demon – volume one, destructive spells and The learning's of the way of the demon – volume two, binding and healing spells.

"You could have asked Black-kun if you could borrow those books, you know?" Ichigo said as he saw the titles of the last two books.

"It's much easier if I own them myself." Kazuki replied.

After they paid for the books they went to Olivanders. The shop was dusty and at first sight it seemed no one was inside. Yet this was not the case. They both sensed that someone was around. They both trained their eyes on the spot they sensed the person coming from. Not much later an elderly man appeared, looking amazed at them.

"Most of the times people get surprised when I show myself suddenly, yet you two knew where I was before I let my presence know." Ollivander said.

"We sensed you." Ichigo replied.

"I see, the Eastern way I presume. I haven't seen an exchange student for years. I was wondering why such young men as you two would need a wand." Ollivander said.

"We're from Japan, sir. We'll be joining the seventh years at Hogwarts." Kazuki said.

"Well it's nice to know that some old bonds are beginning to reestablish." Ollivander said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"It has been a long time when the Western part of the world worked closely together with the Eastern part of the world. Wand magic and wandless magic was known by both parts back then, but a war broke loose. The Western part of the world found the wandless magic too dangerous and uncontrollable. Many lives were lost. The war was only stopped by the Easterners surrendering. They could have overpowered the Westerners, yet they didn't want to shed anymore blood." Ollivander explained.

"What happened afterwards?" Ichigo asked.

"Those of the Eastern lands disappeared. Their ways became lost and forgotten. Only stories about them remained." Ollivander answered.

"Who goes first?" Ollivander then asks.

They looked confused to the old man as if he was crazy. Well they already had seen a lot of crazy stuff. Ollivander seems to have noticed their confusion.

"A wand chooses the wizard. No two wands are the same." He explained.

Ichigo stepped forward nodding in understanding.

"Stretch your wand arm, please." Ollivander said.

At first Ichigo didn't get what he meant, but he guessed Ollivander meant the arm he would be holding the wand with. He stretched his right arm. Immediately a measuring tape started to measure the length of his arm and more. Ichigo gazed amazed to it and he noticed Kazuki staring to it too.

When the measurement was done Ollivander took some boxes from the shelves.

"Try this one. Yew, 12 and a half inches and the heartstring of a dragon." Ollivander said, handing Ichigo a wand.

Ichigo took the wand and stared at it, weighting it in his hand to get a good feel of it.

"Well, give it a wave." Ollivander told him.

Ichigo waved the wand and if it wasn't for Kazuki catching him he would have fallen flat on his back from shock as a small explosion took place, throwing boxes from their shelves.

"No, defiantly not." Ollivander said as he took the wand back from Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitantly took the next wand given to him. Noticing his brother suddenly closing his eyes Ichigo wondered what he was doing.

'_If what Ollivander said is true and the wand chooses its wielder I'm going to try and sense them._' Kazuki explained in his thoughts.

'_That probably would only help you find your wand._' Ichigo replied in his mind.

Then Ichigo did what his brother was doing and let some of his reiatsu go. Ollivander gazed at them surprised, but then an amazed smile showed itself on his face. He then suddenly turned his head. A rattling sound came from the back of the shop.

"Interesting. You might want to stop that energy flow, before you break those wands." Ollivander told them, a little bit worried.

Both of them opened their eyes again and rained their reiatsu in. The rattling immediately stopped. Ollivander took the wand back, Ichigo was still holding, and lead the two of them to the back of the shop.

"These two wands are very unusual ash and holly, both 12 ¾ inch. The most extraordinary thing about them is their core. The tail hair of a Thestral. While it is said that the Elder Wand is the only wand made with that core I have found out otherwise. I believe these two were made by the eldest of the peverell brothers, the one who was the first to hold the Elder Wand." Ollivander explained, showing them two wands in an enclosed glass case.

"The Elder Wand?" said Kazuki and Ichigo at the same time.

"Ah, a very powerful wand. If you want to know more about it I advise you to read the story about the Deathly Hallows." Ollivander answered with an amused look in his eyes.

'_That does sound interesting._' Kazuki thought.

Ollivander opened the glass case and motioned for the two of them to take the wand that had responded to them. Ichigo took the holly while Kazuki took the ash. As soon as they touched the wands the pressure in the room became unbearable for Ollivander and he was brought to his knees, almost unable to breath.

Both Ichigo and Kazuki regained from the shock as the wands seemed to have removed some kind of block that had restrained them from using their full power. They quickly rained in their reiatsu, both breathing heavily afterwards.

After Ollivander regained his breath he stood back up on shaky legs.

"_Sumimasen_. We didn't expect that to happen." They apologized, bowing slightly.

"No worry about me, I'm fine. But dear Merlin I never expected the two of you to be that strong. Great things can be expected of you, great things indeed." Ollivander laughed.

Both of them blushed slightly at the compliment Ollivander made.

"How much are they?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm afraid I can't ask you to pay for them since I only found them and haven't made them myself. No, they are free of charge. I only ask of you to take good care of them." Ollivander told them.

"_Arigatōgozaimashita, _we will." They said in unison.

Saying good bye to Ollivander they returned to the Leakey Cauldron. Ami was already there and motioned them over. Ami ordered them some drinks as they waited for Mrs. Weasley to return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Another chapter done. If characters get too OOC don't be shy to notify me. I'll see what I can do about it to fix it. And don't stop reviewing ^-^<em>**

**_On to the translations:_**

Hai = Yes

Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you

Nani = What

Sugoi = Cool

Ie = No

Sumimasen = Sorry

Arigatogozaimashita = Thank you very much****


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Finally the summer holiday has started. Now I have finally time to work on this story. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 7:30 AM. 12**__**th **__**Grimmauld Place.**_

It was chaos in the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix. People were running and screaming, ignoring the loud screams of the portrait of Mrs. Black for once.

'_They should have packed yesterday._' Kazuki thought.

'_They're probably just lazy._' Ichigo thought back.

'_They giving me a headache with all that shouting_.' Kazuki complained.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, everyone was packed and ready to go. Both Ichigo and Kazuki were surprised as a big black dog, the size of a bear appeared next to Harry.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no." Mrs. Weasley said exasperated.

'_That's Black-kun?_' both Ichigo and Kazuki thought at the same time.

The dog clambered over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh honestly …" said Mrs. Weasley. "Well, on your own head be it!"

Mrs. Weasley then opened the door and they stepped out. They had to go walking all the way to King's Cross Station since no cars were available. On their way to the station they watched the antics Sirius was pulling. Harry had explained to them what had happened to Sirius. That he had been imprisoned for something he had not committed.

'_He must have been bored inside that house._' Ichigo thought.

'_Probably, yeah._' Kazuki thought back.

As they arrived at the station Mrs. Weasley explained to them how to get onto the platform.

'_I get it they are doing this because of secrecy, but seriously running at a wall?_' Kazuki thought.

'_It looks like a wall, but in reality it is a barrier. It mustn't hurt, right? _' Ichigo thought back.

'_Probably not. It's still crazy though._' Kazuki replied.

At the other side awaited them a steaming red engine. Saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and the other order members they entered the train. Fred and George went to go looking for their friend, Lee. Ami decided to go with them. She seemed to hang around those two a lot of the time.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," said Ron.

"We're – well – Ron and I are supposed to go into the perfect carriage." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey." Hermione said quickly.

"Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine." Harry said again. "Well, I – I might see you later then."

"Yeah, definitely." Said Ron.

Ron and Hermione then left.

"Come on, if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places." Ginny told them.

"Right." Said Harry.

Kazuki and Ichigo just followed the two of them. Everywhere seemed to be full, except for the very last compartment. They met a plump looking boy with a round face, holding a toad firmly in his hands.

"Hey, Neville." Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. I looked everywhere for an empty compartment, but everything's full." The boy, named Neville said.

He then took notice of the two of them.

"I haven't seen you two around here before. Who are you?" Neville asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my brother Kazuki. We're exchange students from Japan. We'll be joining the seventh years." Ichigo introduced the both of us.

"I've heard from my grandma that there were going to be exchange students this year. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way. It's nice to meet you both." Neville said.

"Any way, this one here isn't full. There is only Luna." Ginny told them.

Neville though seemed hesitant to go sit in the same compartment then the blond girl sitting there, reading what looked like some kind of magazine.

"She's not crazy like everyone believes her to be." Ginny said stepping into the compartment.

Kazuki and Ichigo had already stepped in and had put their trunks away. When Neville and Harry stepped in they had taken the seats opposite the blond girl, named Luna. The blond girl finally seeming to notice them put her magazine down and gazed to them.

Her gaze fell on Harry last, as he had taken a seat next to Ichigo and Kazuki, and stayed there.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter." She added.

"I know I am." Said Harry.

Neville chuckled and both Kazuki and Ichigo looked amazed to the blond girl. Luna turned her pale eyes on them instead.

"And I don't know who you are." She said.

"I'm nobody." Said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not." Said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"You're an interesting set of twins." Luna's attention was brought to Kazuki and Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my brother Kazuki. _Hajimemashita_." Ichigo said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Luna said before she went back to her magazine, which both Kazuki and Ichigo now noticed she was reading upside down.

Some time past before Neville spoke.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" Harry replied.

"No, I could do with one, though. I lost the old one ages ago… no look at this …" Neville said, digging with the hand, that hadn't had a firm grip on his toad, into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging he pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"What is that?" Kazuki asked curious as he stared to the weird looking plant.

Ichigo on the other hand didn't seem that much interested, or maybe that had to do with him half asleep as he had decided to take a nap.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Neville said proudly.

"It's really, really rare." Neville continued, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it – er – do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" Said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here hold Trevor for me…"

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eye's appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine, to watch what Neville was doing. Kazuki warily stared to the plant.

Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat; Kazuki had summoned a shield out of reflection, one he had learned from one of his books, his brother though had less luck. Because he had been half sleeping the stuff splattered all over him, waking him in an instant; Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?" spluttered Ichigo as he tried to get all of the plant's sap out of his mouth.

He was rather moody, as he had been suddenly woken from his little nap.

"S – sorry." Neville gasped. "I haven't tried that before … didn't realize it would be quite so … don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous." He added nervously, as Harry also spat a mouthful of the stuff on the floor.

"NEVER MIND THAT. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ichigo said irritated.

"S – Sorry." Neville shrunk back, a little bit intimidated by the offset Ichigo.

"Don't mind him, he just act like this, because you suddenly woke him from his little nap he was having." Kazuki said.

"R – right. Still – sorry." Neville said a little shaken.

Ichigo calmed down somewhat and was now trying to get the stinking sap off of him.

"Never mind." Said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"

The Stinksap vanished. Ichigo was still moping after almost an hour went by. He didn't go back to his nap, afraid of getting splattered again. The food cart went by and eventually Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

Ichigo and Kazuki didn't pay attention as Ron and Hermione explained about perfects. They were too enthralled by the various magical sweets, like the chocolate frogs and the every flavored beans.

'_Who came up with a snot flavored jelly bean?_' Ichigo retched.

'_We should get Urahara some._' Kazuki giggled.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, gaining the attention of the others.

"You know, it's scary when you do that." Ron said.

"_Nani?_" Ichigo blinked.

"You know, communicating to each other without others noticing anything." Ron told him.

"It's called telepathy, Ron." Hermione said.

"Well, whatever. It just makes you wonder what they are talking about to each other. Fred and George probably would love to have that kind of ability." Ron said.

"Yeah, they told us they were jealous, because we have such a great connection to each other." Kazuki replied, grinning madly.

"Don't say you are enjoying this." Ichigo said to his brother.

"What if I am? They got quite some funny pranks." Kazuki said.

"Don't say you were scheming something?" Ron asked bewildered.

"_Ie_, not really. Just wanting to give a friend the every flavored beans. He probably would be surprised at the many tastes." Ichigo started.

"Afterwards he would probably be wondering how they are made." Kazuki said.

"Just imagine him finding out how to make them himself." Ichigo shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron wondered confused.

"Oh, Urahara-sensei is a scientist, you see." Kazuki answered.

"He's your teacher?" Hermione asked startled.

Ichigo and Kazuki looked confused at her.

"I mean the friend you were talking about. That reminds me. You never told us about the school you have attended, before you came here. Tell me what do they teach there." Hermione rambled.

"Er?" Ichigo was lost for words as he didn't know how to get out of this without saying too much.

"We are actually home taught. Aside from Urahara, Yoruichi and a few others have taught us what we should know. The rest we learned from experience." Kazuki explained.

"You never attended any school?" Hermione frowned.

"Well, aside from muggle highschool, no we didn't." Kazuki replied.

"You attend a muggle school?" Ron asked confused.

"As you might have heard the eastern way has faded into myth. Most children are taught by a parent or someone close to the family." Kazuki answered.

'_You are making that up, right?_' Ichigo thought, wondering where Kazuki got the inspiration from.

'_Yes, after what Ollivander told us I imagine there wouldn't be a school or otherwise it is very well hidden. I'm wondering if there still are any eastern witches and wizards left._' Kazuki replied.

'_Isn't Ami an eastern witch?_'Ichigo thought.

'_I don't know for sure. She does know the eastern way, but she can as well have learned that from books or other sources._' Kazuki thought back.

"You still haven't told us what they taught you." Hermione said eagerly.

"Well it is kind of tradition to know how to fight with a sword." Kazuki started.

"They teaches you how to fight with a sword? What has that to do with magic?" Harry asked.

"It's not just a sword you are fighting with. You could say the sword is something similar to your wands. It focus your magic, making it able for you to go to higher levels." Kazuki explained.

'_I'm lost here. Where did you get that from?_' asked Ichigo in his mind.

'_Read it somewhere._' Kazuki replied.

"Everything that we were taught is centered around sword fighting, actually. Sword techniques, hand to hand battle, movement and as last Kido, which are basically the only spells that are taught." Kazuki said.

"What kind of jobs can you take afterwards?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, how do I explain? Basically you'll enter the ranks of a somewhat military organization, fending off dark creatures." Kazuki answered.

"Something like Auror's?" Ron asked enthusiastic.

Kazuki thought for a minute.

'_I would say that's quite right. Aren't Auror's witches and wizards who go after magical people who have committed a crime?_' Ichigo asked.

'_Yes, that is correct._' Kazuki answered.

"Yes, they pretty much are." Ichigo answered.

On that moment their conversation was interrupted when the door to their compartment opened. In the doorway stood a blond boy with two gorilla-like boy's behind him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry fiercely.

"Manners, Potter. Unlike you I did make it to perfect. I should watch your mouth if I were you, or I would be forced to give you a detention." Malfoy said.

"School hasn't even started yet, prick. And what gives you even the right to give a detention? You're a student too, right?" Ichigo asked.

Malfoy's attention was brought to Ichigo and he flinched back a little at Ichigo's scowl.

"And who are you? Don't tell me you're another Weasley, aren't there enough already?" Malfoy asked.

Ichigo took a glance at Ron and then glared back at Malfoy.

"Family of the Weasley's? _Ie, _besides my hair is a shade brighter than theirs." Ichigo pointed out.

"If you're not family of the Weasley's then who the hell are you? I don't think I have ever seen you around." Malfoy asked.

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki, exchange student from Japan. I'll be joining the seventh years along with my brother, Kazuki." Ichigo said, pointing at his brother.

Obviously Malfoy hadn't noticed Kazuki yet as his attention had mainly been on Ichigo. He eyed the two of them entering in a staring contest, he obviously was losing as Kazuki and Ichigo were boring holes in him with their stares.

"Well, you better watch your manners if you don't want to get into trouble." Malfoy said, before he left again.

As they were nearing Hogwarts they put on their school uniforms. Finally the train stopped and they stepped out, the fresh night air stinging their faces. A brisk female voice called for the first years and also for the exchange students.

"I guess this is where we part. See you back at the castle." Ichigo told the other teens.

He and Kazuki then walked up to the woman. Both of them glanced around them, noticing the first years backing away from them. They then noticed Ami walking up to them. After everyone had obviously arrived they were guided over a lake and then finally arrived at the entrance of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you all liked the new chapter, please review ^-^<br>_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: First of all I want to thank all those who have reviewed. We're finally starting with the Hogwarts year. Umbridge will have a tough year dealing with the Kurosaki twins.__ Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Harry wasn't really paying attention to the sorting of the first years. His mind was more focused on the Kurosaki twins. Ever since they had introduced themselves over and over again he was reminded of that photograph, Sirius had showed him.

Sirius had mentioned that the baby boy in Masaki's arms was named Ichigo and that the man next to her was called Isshin Kurosaki. Puzzling all of it together he got to the conclusion that the Kurosaki twins were actually his cousins.

There was only one thing that was confusing him. Why was his aunt only holding Ichigo in that picture? If Ichigo and Kazuki were twins shouldn't Kazuki be in that picture too? Maybe he should ask the two about it later on.

As the sorting of the first years finally was nearing the end Harry's attention was finally brought back to the teacher's table. Dumbledore stood up and the hall immediately fell to silence.

"First, before we all can eat I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I want you to give a warm welcome to the first few exchange students we've had in years. They have come all the way from Japan and will be joining the seventh years." Dumbledore started.

Then he motioned to Professor McGonagall to let the exchange students in. Ichigo, Kazuki and Ami walked in.

"Black, Amisu." McGonagall called first.

Whispers were heard all through the hall, probably because of Ami's last name.

Ami walked to the three-legged stool, sat down and put the sorting hat on her head. The sorting hat didn't take long to sort Ami into Gryffindor. After Ami, Ichigo was called forward.

Ichigo walked reluctantly to the stool and put the old and battered wizarding hat on his head.

'Well, this is interesting.' He suddenly heard inside of his head.

Out of surprise he tumbled backwards from the stool with a startled yell. Some students started to laugh, especially those of the green and silver table. Grumpily Ichigo pulled himself up again and sat back down.

'Don't startle me like that again. What are you anyway? A modsoul?' Ichigo asked the hat.

'Ah, so I was right to assume you are a Shinigami.' The hat replied.

Ichigo paled a little at the reply. The wizards apparently didn't know about Shinigami, so he wondered how this hat knew.

'Don't worry, your secret is save with me. I was only made to sort students. Given a brain by means of magic. In my years here I've only met two other Shinigami. They had found the Wizarding world by accident and were curious.' The hat said.

'Alright, I get it. Get on with this sorting. I got embarrassed enough as it is with that tumble down.' Ichigo replied.

'Very well. Let's see… well, you are absolutely brave, won't stand down a fight. Even if it is against the odds. You're very loyal to your friends and would give everything to protect those you love and care about.' The hat said, before falling silent for a moment.

'Well, this is certainly odd. Your soul got split in two?' the hat then suddenly asked.

Ichigo scolded, wanting this to be over very quickly by now.

'Is there a problem with that? If not just sort me already.' Ichigo huffed.

'A touchy subject, isn't it? But it is indeed a problem, since it is kind of difficult to set the two of you apart.' The hat answered.

'Then sort us at the same time. Name what you sense from us and we'll tell what belongs to whom.' Kazuki cutted in.

'Very well. It probably would be quicker anyway. Aside from what I already have told I sense insecurity.' The hat started.

'Well, that you get from being just thrown into the world with no name and self image.' Kazuki scowled.

'Ah, does that mean I can assume you're the one that can have more fun at the more smaller things?' the hat asked.

'Yes, he defiantly is more outgoing.' Ichigo answered.

'Still, aside from a few minor differences in characteristics you two are quite alike and I don't think it wise to set you two apart. Very well, I have decided.' The hat replied.

"I got a very interesting pair of twins here. They got a very great connection with each other. Due to this connection I was able to sort them both at the same time. Both Ichigo and Kazuki Kurosaki will be sorted into GRIFFINDOR." The hat yelled the last part.

'You don't have to deafen me.' Ichigo scowled.

Without waiting for a reply Ichigo took of the hat and walked scowling, but calmly to the Griffindor table. Kazuki followed suit. It was only when they had seated themselves next to the Weasley twins and opposite Harry that the students and teachers finally noticed what the hat had said.

Applause broke loose at that moment, but none were as loud as they were at the Griffindor table. The Weasley twins were even singing that the Griffindor's had all the exchange students. The noise died down again the moment Dumbledore silenced the hall.

"Thank you, that was indeed interesting." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Seeing as everyone might be hungry lets tuck in." Dumbledore then said.

Ichigo and Kazuki looked amazed as suddenly food appeared on the table, seemingly out of nowhere. At the noticed of Japanese food they quickly took a little bit of everything, before it would be gone. Kazuki suddenly stopped eating as he noticed the whitely specter of a ghost, yet something was off about him.

Fred and George, noticing Kazuki stare at the ghost, introduced them to the ghost.

"That's Nearly Headless Nick, he's the Griffindor ghost."

"Are there more ghost?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Ah, yes, there are at least twenty ghosts here at Hogwarts." Nick answered.

'_Twenty?_'Ichigo paled.

"Not to be insensitive, but how long have you been dead?" Kazuki asked.

"I've been dead since October 31, 1492, but why do you want to know that?" Nick asked curiously.

Others seemed curious about his question too as he noticed some were paying attention to their conversation.

"Nothing in particular, I was just wondering where your Chain of Fate is." Kazuki started, but Ichigo stopped him from asking why he didn't turn into a Hollow from being dead for so long without crossing over.

Nick seemed surprised for a minute.

"How'd you know about the Chain of Fate?" Nick then asked sternly.

"We've seen them. We've never actually seen a ghost without a Chain of Fate." Kazuki explained.

"You mean to tell me the two of you can see muggle ghosts?" Nick asked perplex.

"Is there a difference?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes, yes there is. You see normally even wizards can't see the muggle ghosts. The reason why ghosts are even visible to them is because of a magical residue left behind in the spiritual body. That magical residue also causes the Chain of Fate to disappear." Nick explains.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but what exactly is a Chain of Fate?" Hermione asked.

"The Chain of Fate is what binds the soul to the body. It breaks upon death, breaking the bind between body and soul." Kazuki explains.

"And how exactly did you two find out about it?" Hermione wondered.

"From the ghosts, you see ever since we can remember we are able to see ghosts." Ichigo replied.

Kazuki suddenly turned his head to the entrance of the Great Hall.

'_Nani ga warui?_'Ichigo asked his brother.

'_Don't you sense that?_'Kazuki replied.

'_Are? Geta-Boshi? What is he doing here?_'Ichigo asked.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"_Ie._" Kazuki and Ichigo said at once.

On that moment the doors opened and a man, mostly clad in green, walked in. A black cat was seated on his shoulder. All students attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"Urahara-Sensei." Kazuki answered him.

Both Kazuki and Ichigo noticed Urahara watching them as he passed them, although it was barely visible from behind his fan. As he reached the teacher table he made a slight bow, before speaking to the headmaster.

"_Sumimasen_,I got delayed due to some personal business." Urahara said.

"That's your friend? The teacher you spoke of in the train?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, although I'm wondering what he's doing here." Ichigo said.

"Maybe taking the job of DADA?" Ron said eagerly.

"Now you've mentioned that, have any of you seen Hagrid? He's not sitting at the teacher's table." Harry asked.

"Maybe he's still busy with, you know, that job he was doing for the Order." Hermione replied.

"Someone else is missing." Ron pointed out, a little bit enthusiastic.

Harry inspected the teacher table again.

"Wait! You're right, where is professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"We've overheard one of the Order members mention that he hasn't turned up for any meetings since the day you found Kazuki in that alley." Fred answered.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Something must have happened to him." Hermione stated.

On that moment Dumbledore stood up and asked the students for silence.

"I have a few announcements to make. Mainly to announce the change of staff this year. Give a warm welcome back to Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Also due to the sudden disappearance of Professor Snape Mr. Urahara here will take over Potion lessons. Lastly I like to introduce you all to Professor Umbridge, who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

'_Are? He's going to teach Potions? Does he even know how to make those?_' Ichigo wondered.

'_Didn't the hat said he had met two Shinigami's before? Maybe Urahara learned to make those potions here at this school. I'm not surprised if he had quite a high score for them._' Kazuki replied.

'_You think Urahara and Yoruichi are the Shinigami the hat spoke of?_' Ichigo asked.

'_Hai._' Kazuki replied.

After a very long and boring speech from Umbridge the feast was over and they all were lead to their dorms. Later that night both Ichigo and Kazuki were still awake. The rest of their dorm, consisting of Fred and George Weasley, their friend Lee Jordan and a few others, were already asleep.

'_Do you think Soul Society already got notice of Aizen?_' Kazuki asked suddenly.

'_I'm not sure, but I think Urahara might know of what is going on. Why else would he be here?_' Ichigo said.

A Hell Butterfly suddenly came fluttering in and landed in front of them. Curious the twins looked at it, then at each other, before looking back again.

"_You think he send us a message?_" Kazuki asked quietly.

"_It could be from Soul Society._" Ichigo pointed out.

"_They don't know your powers are partially back, do they?_" Kazuki said.

Ichigo sighed before taking the butterfly on his finger. The message was from Urahara, asking them to come to his office to discuss the situation. Within the message was given the location of Urahara's office.

As silent as they could they slipped out of the dorm and out of the Griffindor common room. As quick as they could they made their way to Urahara's office, being careful not to be caught.

"_Glad you could make it, Kurosaki-kun._" Urahara said as he let them in.

"_So, what did you want to discuss, Urahara-san?_" Ichigo asked.

"_First start with explaining why there are two of you._" Urahara said, glancing at Kazuki.

Ichigo sighed. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened to him, but he guessed he had to eventually explain it to someone.

"_I assume you know about Aizen's escape?_" Ichigo asked first.

"_Hai, we got notice from Soul Society. They don't know his location though. We were asked to keep an eye open for him. It was when your father told me about your disappearance that we started looking here. So I can assume Aizen really is here somewhere?_" Urahara asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"_Aizen found someone who is familiar with splitting the soul. He wanted my strength at his side so he wouldn't be defeated for a second time._" Ichigo started.

Urahara's eyes widened and Yoruichi suddenly appeared, luckily clothed.

"_You mean to tell us your soul is split in two?_" Yoruichi asked.

"_Yes._"Ichigo answered.

"_I take it didn't went according to Aizen's plans._" Urahara said, glancing at Kazuki.

"_No, it didn't. Something went wrong during the process and Kazuki here got a will of his own._" Ichigo explained.

"_Kazuki, eh._" Urahara replied.

"_I was wondering. Why are you here, Geta-Boshi?_" Ichigo asked.

"_Your father told me you written him a letter. Explaining you were accepted for a boarding school. You didn't even came to say good bye. He's worried about you, as are your sisters. Don't hide from them if what happened to you is bothering you._" Urahara answered.

"_Ie, that's not the main reason we've decided to stay here._" Ichigo started, then turned to his brother.

"_You still got it with you?_" He asked Kazuki.

Kazuki nodded and took out the locket out of the bag hanging at his side. He then handed Urahara the locket.

"_What's this?_" Urahara blinked, shocked at what he was feeling from the locket.

"_The person who's responsible for splitting my soul is a dark wizard were these people are in war with. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. He's as bad as Hitler. He and his followers has killed hundreds of people. To try and gain immortality we believe he split his soul. That locket definitely contains his spiritual pressure._" Ichigo explained.

"_He put a piece of his own soul in a locket?_" Urahara asked surprised.

"_Seems like it, but we're not sure. I tried to destroy the locket, but it wouldn't butch._" Kazuki answered.

"_I see. Can I keep it with me? I want to see what I can find out about it._" Urahara said.

"_Sure, no problem._" Ichigo replied, nodding his head.

"_We better can continue this conversation another time. It is getting late and school starts tomorrow. It's best if you two get some sleep._" Urahara said.

Both of them nodded, said good bye to Urahara and Yoruichi and went back to the Griffindor tower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Next chapter the start of their lessons, although in the beginning their lessons aren't that fully described and I am more focussing on Ichigo and Kazuki regaining their Shinigami powers. But that development won't be fast. <em>**

**_Keep reviewing ^-^  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed ^-^. Next chapter is up, enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"_Why do you think Aizen went after Ichigo? Why trying to get his strength at his side instead of just killing him while he is still powerless?_" Yoruichi asked.

"_I'm not sure, but he must be planning something bigger. Something different than last time. We better can contact the Soul Society._" Kisuke answered.

"_I'll go. You have fun teaching these kids how to brew potions._" Yoruichi grinned, teasingly.

Before Kisuke could say something back Yoruichi had already disappeared. Kisuke sighed and went to bed. He needed his rest if he were to teach these children tomorrow.

Both Ichigo and Kazuki were the first in their dorm to wake up. They dressed in silence and went downstairs to the Great Hall. Not many were downstairs yet. Slowly more and more people entered the Great Hall and soon the hall was filled with silent chatter.

It didn't take long before the Weasley's, Ami, Hermione and Harry joined them. When they were almost finished with their breakfast McGonagall came by and gave them their schedules.

"You two did quite marvelous. I'm quite surprised how well you did considering you two have never followed any of the classes." McGonagall told the Kurosaki twins and handed them their schedule and another piece of parchment.

"What was she talking about?" Ron asked questionly.

"That reminds me. You two joined the seventh years, right? That means you are in the N.E.W.T. year. How are you able to join them if you haven't followed any of the classes that are given here?" Hermione asked.

"Entry exam." The twins said in unison, showing them the piece of parchment with the results on it.

They both were grinning as they watched the expressions of the Golden Trio.

"How did you two manage to get such good results while you had such little time to learn?" Hermione asked confused.

"They split the workload." Fred and George said in unison.

"Wait, what? That's cheating." Hermione sputtered.

"No, actually I don't think it is. That's just being smart." Ron said, grinning.

"You won't learn anything if you split the workload." Hermione tried to argue.

"Hermione, their minds are connected. I don't think that what you say counts for them." Harry mentioned.

"How come we couldn't have such a brilliant connection to each other, bro?" Fred asked George.

"Yes, too bad. I guess we just have to find another way to lighten the workload." George answered.

"How about the practical side of magic? It would take time to get those spells correct. And there are quite a lot of spells you have to know." Hermione countered.

"Actually we hadn't had trouble to perform them at all. It was quite easily actually." Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head.

'_I'm still wondering though why it seemed so easy. First time I tried something Kido like I failed miserably._' Ichigo said to Kazuki through their connection.

'_You simply missed experience and lack of proper training._' Kazuki answered.

'_But we performed those spells correctly at the first try._' Ichigo said disbelievingly.

'_We were training Kido spells beforehand and I think having your spiritual power cut in half gives you more control over it._' Kazuki replied.

'_I guess you're right. I do feel like I have more control over my powers._' Ichigo said.

"Well anyway classes will start shortly. We should get going." Hermione said, ending their conversation.

"I wished we could stay here a little while longer. This is going to be the worst Monday ever." Ron moaned after he'd seen their schedule.

"And why's that?" Kazuki asked, glancing at their timetable.

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron started.

"Potions may be not so bad this year, considering Snape isn't teaching it." Harry said.

"Yeah, but that's still Binns, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman." Ron replied.

"Is that bad?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Is that bad? Are you kidding me? It's murderous. I'm glad Snape's gone, otherwise I'd be dead at the end of the day." Ron said.

"That bad, eh? Glad to know. Well it looks like we'll start with Transfiguration today. See you later." Kazuki said.

Fred and George had already run off by the time Ichigo and Kazuki had said good bye to the Golden Trio and went to their first class. Not knowing where exactly the classroom was they simply went in to the directing they sensed McGonagalls reiatsu coming from.

They must have found the shortest route, because they arrived as first at the classroom, even though they were sure Fred and George had left before they did.

Harry's mood had drastically go down the drain by the time it was dinner. The only interesting lesson that day had been potions from professor Urahara. The man had a humorous attitude, but at the same time could be very serious.

Umbridge was the cause that he was quite moody right now. Not only did she not really teach the students DADA, but she gave him detention because he told her the truth about what had happened last June. And above that all was the whispering of the students. They didn't seem to believe him and that angered him.

"Can somebody tell us what all this fuss is about?" Asked Ichigo confused.

"Yes, we heard you've been yelling at Umbridge. What happened?" Kazuki asked.

"I told her about Voldemort's return last school year, but she claims I'm a liar." Harry said heatedly.

"And the students believe her?" Kazuki asked, listening to all the whispering.

"Seems that way." Answered Ichigo.

"What I don't get," said Harry through clenched teeth. "is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…"

"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did." Hermione said grimly.

"I'm not really following this anymore. What happened two months ago?" Kazuki asked.

Ichigo was wondering the same thing.

"We better can take this conversation elsewhere." Hermione suggested.

Ichigo and Kazuki followed the three of them back to the Griffindor common room and sat down in one of the couches.

"Last year the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts." Hermione started.

At the confused looks she was receiving from the Kurosaki twins she explained.

"The Triwizard Tournament is an event where three different schools compete against each other. It's a very dangerous competition and because of that Dumbledore had put up an age restriction, but one of You-Know-Who's followers managed to put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, the trophy you get when you win or the school at least get it.

The Goblet was also used to select the competitors. There were three rounds spread over the whole year. It consisted of retrieving a treasure, so to speak, from out of the lake. The competitors had one hour to do so. They also had to get a golden egg from out under the watching eye of a dragon and the last round was a maze with a lot of traps and dangerous creatures.

Anyway, nothing really went wrong in those rounds, but at the end Harry and a boy from Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, had reached the middle of the maze at the same time and had decided to share the win. The Goblet of Fire was placed in the middle of the maze and they only had to touch it to activate the portkey that would lead them back out of the maze, but it was a trap set up by You-Know-Who.

I'm not sure what exactly happened after that. Harry told us they ended up at a graveyard. Cedric was killed by Wormtail, one of You-Know-Who's followers. Wormtail than performed a ritual to revive his master to full strength, giving him his body back." Hermione explained.

"Wait a minute, you're telling us Voldemort had no body before that ritual you're talking about?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Yes, his body was destroyed after he failed to kill Harry. He was but a shade of what he once was. He has lived as a parasite for a while too." Hermione explained.

'_That shouldn't be possible. How come he hasn't become a Hollow and started eating souls?_' Ichigo asked his brother.

'_Can one somehow stop Hollowfication if his soul is split?_' Kazuki wondered.

'_I think it is best if we inform Urahara and Yoruichi about this._' Ichigo said.

"So Voldemort practically came back from the dead?" Kazuki asked.

"He didn't really die to begin with. He somehow survived." Ron explained.

"If his body was destroyed so was his Chain of Fate. Without the Chain of Fate a person dies, especially when there isn't a body to return to." Ichigo said, shaking his head slightly.

"So he did die? Than how come he's still here?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo said.

"He probably is using a fake body right now and I think he used some kind of anchor to chain himself to this world." Kazuki explained.

"Probably, his body didn't looked completely human to me. His face now resembles more that of a snake." Harry explained.

"We better start on our homework right now." Hermione cutted the conversation short.

For a few hours or so nothing than the scribbling of feathers on parchment and the turning of pages could be heard. So now and then Ron or Harry would asked questions to Hermione, but that was all the sound they made. When Hermione was finished she said goodbye to the boys and went to the girls dormitories.

"I'm tired. I think I will turn in for the night. You coming?" Ron asked Harry.

"Not yet, I'm going to finish this first. It's almost done anyway." Harry answered.

It wasn't really the reason he wanted to stay a little bit longer in the common room. The reason he wanted to stay was that he would finally have the privacy to talk to the Kurosaki twins alone. The rest of the Gryffindors had already gone to bed and they were the only ones left.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight." Ron said, before he left.

"Bed seems like a good idea." Kazuki said, stretching and yawning.

"Can I talk to you two before you go to bed?" Harry asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"This summer I found a picture at the attic of my aunts home. On the picture were three girls, my aunt, my mother and their half sister. My aunt told me her name was Masaki and that her father took her back to Japan when he found out my mother was a witch." Harry began.

Ichigo's and Kazuki's eyes widened a little at the mention of the name Masaki, but they kept silent.

"I showed the picture to Sirius and he showed me another picture were she was older." Harry said, showing them the picture.

"_Are?_ When exactly was this picture taken?" Ichigo said, blinking his eyes.

"Sirius told me it was two years before I was born. So I can assume they are your parents?" Harry asked pointing Masaki and Isshin out.

"_Hai,_ they are. So you're telling me our mother is the half sister of your mother?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that's what I've been told." Harry answered.

"So, that means we're actually cousins?" Kazuki asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Something has been bothering me though. Why are you the only one in the picture?" Harry asked Ichigo.

"I…" Ichigo started, then stared at the ground, not knowing what to tell Harry.

'_He's family, isn't he? He deserves to know the truth._' Kazuki encouraged his brother.

'_We haven't even told Goat face and Karin and Yuzu yet what happened._' Ichigo retorted.

'_I know, but I think Harry would understand how we feel about this. We can't keep this a secret forever._' Kazuki explained.

Ichigo sighed, before looking back up to Harry, who looked back expectedly.

"Kazuki didn't really exist before the event involving Voldemort this summer." Ichigo started.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, blinking with his eyes.

"What I mean to tell you is after those minions of snake-face kidnapped me he split my soul in two." Ichigo blurted out and then turned his head away.

Harry could see the pain in Ichigo's eyes.

"Voldemort split your soul?" Harry asked shocked.

Kazuki nodded.

"I hadn't had a name before Ichigo gave me one." Kazuki whispered.

"So you meant it literally when you told Mrs. Weasley you hadn't had a name." Harry said bewildered.

Kazuki nodded again.

"By the way if you want to get away from those Dursley's you're welcome to stay at our place. I don't think dad would mind." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Really, you mean it?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Of course, you're family." Ichigo said all pain from his eyes was gone.

Kazuki looked much happier too.

"That would be great, thanks." Harry said, smiling himself.

"I think it's best if we go to bed now, otherwise we won't be able to wake on time the next morning." Kazuki said.

"Right, goodnight you two." Harry said and went to his dormitory.

"_Who would have thought Harry is actually our cousin?_" Ichigo asked.

"_Yes, I know. It's quite a surprise._" Kazuki replied.

They then bothwent to their dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you all like it. Please continue with the reviews ^-^<br>_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: School is killing me, it's taking all my time away. Anyway I decided to update this story anyway. This chapter had already been written. Hope you all like it, enjoy ^_-_****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The next morning Ichigo and Kazuki arrived early at their first class, which happened to be Potions from Urahara. They hoped they could speak to him and Yoruichi about what they found out yesterday. Maybe Urahara had an answer as to why Voldemort hadn't turned into a Hollow.

They had to wait for a few minutes after knocking, before Urahara opened the door.

"_You two are up early. Do you so much want me to teach you Potions that you couldn't wait?_" Urahara said jokily.

"_This has nothing to do with class. We have something important to discuss with you. It involves Voldemort._" Ichigo scowled.

Immediately Urahara became serious and Yoruichi came from her hiding spot in the shadows, this time in her cat form.

"_Harry and his friends told us last night what happened last school year to explain why all the students are gossiping about Harry. To summarize it Voldemort was revived and given a new body. Apparently when Harry was just one year old he tried to kill him, but the curse backfired and killed him instead. Somehow he was able to stay in the world of the living._"Kazuki explained.

"_So this Voldemort bloke is actually dead?_" Yoruichi asked.

"_Well, yes. His body was destroyed when that spell backfired._" Ichigo explained.

"_So, not only has he split his own soul, we might be dealing with a Hollow._" Urahara said thoughtfully.

"_Maybe? I'm not sure. Harry did mention that Voldemort's face resembled that of a snake's, but his body structure is still human._" Kazuki mentioned.

"_A Hollow in disguise then maybe? I did get some readings on that locket and they certainly pointed towards Hollow, although it was very weak._" Urahara replied.

"_So you think he did actually became a Hollow? How come no one noticed?_" Ichigo asked surprised.

"_My guess is that this Hollow is so attached to his human memories that he was able to shift into that image without revealing his Hollow features._" Urahara explained.

"_I think Hermione also mentioned he lived as a parasite before he got his body back._" Kazuki said.

"_So he also has the ability to take over other human's bodies? This one is dangerous indeed._" Urahara mumbled, more to himself than to the twins.

"_So what can we do to get rid of him?_" Ichigo asked.

"_I'll see what I can find out about him to see if he has any weaknesses, but I advise you two to stay out of this fight for now. You don't have the strength right now to start fighting a Hollow, any kind of Hollow._" Urahara said seriously.

"_Nani?_" Ichigo said ticked off.

'_Ichigo calm down. He did say for now and I think he's quite right about us not fit for fighting at the moment._' Kazuki started.

'_Don't you start too._' Ichigo replied.

'_I'm not saying not to fight at all. It's not like anyone has made a move yet. Let's train for now, besides I still haven't been able to contact my Zanpakuto yet._' Kazuki pointed out.

'_Alright, alright, no fighting until we can use our Zanpakuto's properly._' Ichigo sighed.

"_We understand, but in the meantime would you train us, onegai._" Kazuki asked.

"_Sure, I don't see why not._" Urahara said, waving his fan in front of his face.

They could just barely see the glint in his eyes.

'_You just sold our souls to the devil._' Ichigo deadpanned.

'_His methods may be extreme, but they also have fast results._' Kazuki replied.

'_True._' Ichigo said.

"Now to your seats you two. Class will start in a few minutes." Urahara told them.

The two of them sat down in their seats. Not much later the rest of the class arrived. When everyone was present Urahara started his lesson.

"As you have heard at the start of terms feast, your previous professor mysteriously disappeared. As thus I'm here to take over his classes for the time being. My name is Kisuke Urahara." Urahara started.

The class seemed to be curious about something.

"Yes? Is something wrong? Mr.?" Urahara asked, waving his usual fan in front of his face.

"Jordan, Lee Jordan, sir. Do you perhaps know what happened to Professor Snape? I know they say he mysteriously disappeared, but something must have happened to him." Lee asked.

"Sorry, I must disappoint you, but I know as much as all of you do about this matter. I simply offered my help when I heard your headmaster conversating that he was frustrated about finding two new teachers." Urahara answered.

"Now back to class. The first potion you're going to make this year is a very complicated healing potion." Urahara started.

Ichigo scribbled down the explanation of the potion as Urahara told them about it. Kazuki went to get the ingredients and together they began to make the potion.

'_A healing potion? I had thought he would come up with something different._' Ichigo thought to his brother.

'_He did mention it was a very complicated one. My guess he's using us to measure the strength of healing we can get with our potion. Or something like that._' Kazuki replied.

'_Well, I just hope he doesn't get one of the students killed._' Ichigo said.

Kazuki added the required amount of phoenix tears while Ichigo stirred counter clockwise.

'_I'm wondering where he got the phoenix tears from. I've read phoenix's are pretty rare and that they don't easily shed a tear for you, let alone several tears._' Kazuki wondered.

'_Maybe it's from the headmasters phoenix? I saw he had one when we were in his office when he explained about that entrance exam we had to do._' Ichigo replied.

'_I don't think one phoenix would be enough to produce this much._' Kazuki said.

'_Well, no matter where the tears came from we still need to finish this potion._' Ichigo said.

They were the first to finish their potion and soon after that class was finally over.

At the end of the day the both of them went to the secret room on the seventh floor they had found in their free period as they had been searching for a place they could practice Kido at.

"_Let's continue were we left off._" Kazuki said to his brother.

"_Right._" Ichigo replied.

The room adjusted to their needs immediately, making both Ichigo and Kazuki blink.

"_Wow, this room is amazing. Even better than Urahara's training place._" Ichigo stated.

"_Sadly enough I must agree with you on that one, Kurosaki-kun._" Came the voice of Urahara.

The twins turned around towards him and saw Urahara look around in interest.

"_How did you find this place anyway?_" Urahara asked.

"_We found it in our free period when we were searching for a place to train. We just ran into it when we past the wall three times thinking about it._" Kazuki explained.

"_What are you doing here anyway, Urahara?_" Ichigo asked.

"_You did wanted me to train you, is it not? What else were you planning to use this room for?_" Urahara asked looking to the targets that were placed all around them.

"_Seems to me like Kido practice._" Yoruichi answered for him, stepping up from behind Urahara.

"_Kido practice? I thought you weren't that good in Kido?_" Urahara asked a little surprised.

"_That was only because I hadn't really control over my Reiatsu._" Ichigo exclaimed, his cheeks slightly getting flushed.

"_The question is how. How are you learning Kido if there is no one to learn it to you?_" Yoruichi asked them.

"_From some books I found. They were in English and I had to translate them back to Japanese to make the spells work._" Kazuki explained, rumbling in his book bag and took the two books out. Plus the added parchment with the translations.

"_They have books on Kido?_" Urahara asked surprised, looking at the books.

"_Apparently the Eastern witches and wizards practiced them hundreds and hundreds of years ago. My guess is even before the Shinigami did._" Kazuki explained.

"_What more do these wizards know about?_" Yoruichi asked, worry etched her voice.

"_Nothing about Shinigami's if that's what you're worried about._" Ichigo reassured her.

"_We'll discuss about those books more on a later time. Let's get to that training, shall we?_" Urahara suggested.

"_Right._" The twins said in unison.

"_I take it Kazuki doesn't know his Zanpakuto's name yet._" Urahara stated.

"_Hai._" Kazuki answered.

"_Our first priority is to figure that one out. As for you, Ichigo, we'll need to get you back to strength._" Urahara said.

They both nodded.

"_You'll both fight me. I also want to know how well you two can work together._" Urahara said as a grin started to creep up on his face.

"_Both of us?_" Both Kazuki and Ichigo blinked.

"_Hai, both of you and you know better than to underestimate me._" Urahara said.

He then held his sealed Zanpakuto up and poked Ichigo's and Kazuki's souls out. Both Urahara and Yoruichi were looking quite surprised at Ichigo's Zanpakuto as they hadn't seen it sealed yet. At that size anyway.

"_What did you expect? My Reiatsu got literally split in half._" Ichigo responded.

"_Right, of course. Well should we start then?_" Urahara asked.

"_Yes and don't hold back too much._" Ichigo replied.

"_Really? Well if you insists. Nake, Benihime._" Urahara said, releasing his Zanpakuto.

Both Kazuki and Ichigo took their stances and waited for Urahara to attack. When he did finally rushed at them they managed to block his first strike crossing their swords together. Urahara then attacked Kazuki from the side, thinking he was attacking the weaker of the two.

In contrary he was surprised as Kazuki seemed to move just as well as Ichigo and that it was actually Ichigo who was weaker at the moment. This made Urahara even more confused. Maybe he should ask the two of them later after their training.

For more than an hour the only things that could be heard was the sound coming from the clashing swords. While Ichigo's Reiatsu seemed to be shifting there still wasn't much change after their training session and Kazuki had still no luck hearing his Zanpakuto.

"_Don't worry about it too much. We'll continue our training tomorrow. Same time._" Urahara said.

"_Right._" The twins nodded.

"_On the other hand I was wondering why it seems like Ichigo is the weaker of you two?_" Urahara asked.

"_That is quite simple. I have full access to my Shinigami powers, while Ichigo is still recovering from his loss after his fight with Aizen._" Kazuki answered.

"_But if you're Ichigo's clone wouldn't you have the same problem?_" Urahara asked.

"_I think it kind of reseted or something like that. Otherwise I would've probably been able to also use Zangetsu._" Kazuki explained.

"_Well that would explain something._" Urahara replied.

When they left the room it was already quite late. Hurriedly they made their way back to Gryffindor tower and managed to get in without being noticed.

"Where have you two been?" came Hermione's voice.

The twins almost jumped as they hadn't expected someone to be still in the common room.

"Yeah, you look as if you have been running for days or something. Best get yourselves a shower before turning in for the night." Harry said.

"Just been training with Urahara to keep our strength up. It won't do if we get out of shape now, will it?" Kazuki replied.

"Doing what exactly?" Ron asked confused.

"Haven't you paid attention to what they have told us in the train? Although which of those four courses did you do exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Sword fighting." Ichigo answered.

"How long have you been training exactly? You two look like you're completely tired out." Harry asked curiously.

"We started just after dinner I guess." Kazuki admitted.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at them as if they were crazy.

"What about homework? Didn't you get any? You are in N.E.W.T. year. Certainly you must have gotten some homework." Hermione said.

"Finished it in class." The twins said in unison, both of them shrugging.

"Don't tell me one of you haven't been paying attention when in class?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"We took turns." Ichigo said.

"And what if the teacher catches one of you?" Hermione continued her lecturing.

"I don't think most of them mind and we do both pay attention in a class we're not good at." Ichigo shrugged.

"I still think you should both pay attention in **all** of your classes." Hermione huffed.

"If we do that we easily get bored." Kazuki said.

Hermione looked perplexed and was on the point of exploding. Ron was sniggering.

"Hermione just leave it, will you?" Harry tried to calm her down.

"If you want to lecture us some more do it the next day. We're dead tired and sweaty. We're going to take a quick shower and then go to bed. See you tomorrow." Ichigo said and both he and Kazuki went to the showers.

"I'm going to bed also." Hermione said with an irritated voice and went up to the girls dormitories.

"I don't really see what her problem is. Those two don't seem to be doing bad in class. In contrary they seem to be pretty good." Ron told Harry.

"They do?" Harry asked interested.

"Yeah, Fred and George told me that the only subjects they aren't that good at are history, herbology and care of magical creatures." Ron answered.

"Well, I'm not really surprised at history." Harry said.

"Yeah, since Binns teaches it." Ron replied.

"Let's also turn in for the night, it's quite late." Harry said, yawning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review ^-^<br>_**


End file.
